


Through the past

by LamiraMetius



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Становление характера и личности Жавера, описанное глазами людей, которых с ним сталкивала судьба.</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Valvert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ЧАСТЬ 1.

Господин Арно привык к тюрьмам. Не самый разговорчивый, не самый дружелюбный, а по совести сказать, просто старый холостяк без амбиций, он довольствовался невеликими должностями, обеспечивающими кусок хлеба и койку в тепле. Господин Арно, не имевший волею безалаберных своих родителей ни фамилии, ни определенного происхождения, тем не менее сумел добиться в жизни очень многого: ему было сорок шесть лет, и он был цирюльником, то есть весьма популярным в тюрьмах человеком. Он стриг, брил, делал кровопускания и вырывал больные зубы. За работу с опасными инструментами ему полагалась дополнительная охрана, а за повседневный риск — дополнительная оплата. В целом, ничего особенно плохого в этой работе не было: к заключенным ведь достаточно просто привыкнуть, настроиться, войти в их настроение. Это для людей семейных, добропорядочных подобное общество выглядит пугающим, а когда каждый день засыпаешь и просыпаешься в тюремных стенах, когда ешь с заключенными из одного котла, расспрашиваешь об их нехитрых заботах, кому лишний раз позволишь голову помыть, кому — на денек разрешишь не вставать, отдыхая, а кому и вовсе под шумок предложишь выпить чего покрепче, так и вовсе они казаться начинают такими же людьми, как все вокруг. Пожалуй, даже более благодарными: за стенами тюрьмы за помывку и бритье платили скупо и неохотно, а здесь и жалование шло немалое, и уважение от подопечных было куда больше.

Господина Арно в тюрьмах ценили. Слух о нем передавали, так что на новом месте в первый же день было известно, что если обойтись без глупостей, то с новым цирюльником можно хорошо поладить. Удовольствие быть чисто выбритым, избавленным от боли в зубах и — для особенно отличившихся — немного отдохнувшим по строгому распоряжению господина Арно стоило для большинства заключенных того, чтобы говорить вежливо, тихо и почтительно.

Тишину и почтительность господин Арно любил. Не любил он шум, женщин, вино и азартные игры, детей, собак и громкие песни. К несчастью, в новом месте назначения были и женщины (содержавшиеся в отдельном флигеле, обслуживаемые повитухой и более никем), вино, громкие песни и азартные игры (как и всегда, шедшие неизменно там, где были стражники вне своих смен), собаки и кошки (подвизающиеся у кухни, постоянно ожидая возможности стянуть самый приличный кусок из похлебки) и дети. Дети были неизбежны, вездесущи и ужасающи, дети прибивались к тюремным дворам, рассчитывая на воссоединение с арестованными родителями, дети рождались у заключенных женщин, детей гнали прочь, но некоторые все равно оставались и становились такой же частью пейзажа, как ожидающие у дверей кухни псы, как ожидающий в маленькой часовне отец Александр, как распевающие похабные песни стражники. Господин Арно не одобрял детей, но поделать ничего не мог: ужасающие, шумные создания, принадлежавшие к мужскому полу, имели такое же право рассчитывать на его услуги, как и любой другой обитатель тюрьмы.

И что эти услуги придется оказывать, господин Арно узнал на третий же день своей службы.

***

Парнишка застрял на ограде, голося как десяток мартовских котов, рыдая и издавая душераздирающие нечленораздельные вопли. Охранники, утомлённые этой какофонией, к моменту появления цирюльника уже обсуждали, не следует ли им спустить досадную помеху вниз камнями или выстрелами, но, увы, сложилась пренеприятная ситуация: господин Арно был всецело за этот вариант, но предложить его не имел морального права, а субординация требовала от куда более свободных в методах охранников воздержаться от выражения своих идей, пока не выскажется старший по негласному тюремному ранжированию.

— Как он туда залез? — только и смог сказать тот, осматривая гладкую стену, весьма удаленную от любых намеков на лестницу.

Стражники только переглянулись, пожимая плечами.

— Через крышу кухни, видать, мсье. Вон там есть окошко. Эти черти, они где только не шастают, им что стены, что крыши, все равно. Мы давно говорим...

— Довольно. С этим к начальнику тюрьмы. Как нам его теперь снимать? Лестница есть?

Лестница, конечно, была. Вот буквально вчера она была здесь, а теперь она была в совсем другом месте, а да, её унес плотник, который подновляет крышу в женском корпусе, да так там и оставил, но можно сбегать... но верещащий мальчишка заходился такими криками, что перспектива терпеть его еще хотя бы пару минут была невыносима...

— Господин врач, у вас есть веревка?

Вопрос пришелся откуда-то с уровня его пояса. Господин Арно, не заметивший приблизившегося, даже слегка подпрыгнул, поворачиваясь на каблуках: выглядело это не слишком достойно, но уж как есть. Тем более что... ах ты зараза!

Мальчишка, смотревший на него снизу вверх, сразу вызвал у господина Арно острейшую неприязнь. Во-первых, он явно был из местных, то есть ребенком преступника, что гарантировало ему наследование преступных наклонностей. Во-вторых, оттенок кожи и разрез его глаз явно указывали для знающего человека на родство с омерзительным для любого цивилизованного человека племенем мануш, иначе называемых синто, и под любым названием остающихся мерзким цыганским отродьем, способным только на воровство и ложь. В-третьих, он имел наглость обратиться напрямую к старшему, не спросив разрешения и не извинившись. Оценив все стороны мальчишки — длинного и тощего, словно помело, с торчащими немытыми волосами — господин Арно вынес для себя вердикт: вот стоит будущий вор и убийца.

— Уйди, наглец, не до тебя сейчас, — отмахнулся он и счел было проблему исчерпанной, но не тут-то было.

— Смотрите, там у стены есть выступ, — о господи, оно еще и пальцем показывает! — Если один конец веревки сбросить с одной стороны выступа, а ко второму привязать Марка, то вы сможете его быстро спустить оттуда.

— О, как же мы до этого не догадались сами! — господин Арно вложил в свой голос весь яд, которым располагал. — Скажи мне, дитя, а как, по-твоему, мы сможем привязать его ко второму концу веревки, когда этот несчастный бьется в истерике и вовсе нас не слышит? В остальном твой план неплох, не могу не признать этого.

Что толку в признании, если оно направлено на совершенно непродуманный и неприменимый план? Это признание — сарказм, признание — насмешка. Господин Арно даже не замечает, как переглядываются, перемигиваясь, стражники, и как один из них зачем-то отходит.

— Я его привяжу, господин врач, — объясняет отвратительный ребенок. — Глазом моргнуть не успеете, я уже буду там, это же очень легко.

Господин Арно открывает рот. Он положительно задыхается от возмущения. Сейчас он выскажет...

— Давай, Жавер, одна нога здесь, вторая — там, пока отец Александр тебя не хватился, — кивает стражник, всовывая мальчишке в руки бесформенный сверток. — Мы ждем.

Господин Арно закрывает рот. К тому моменту, как его губы смыкаются, мальчишка уже скрывается в дверях кухни, а прежде чем дверь кухни снова закрывается, он уже вылезает из окна над стеной. И тут уж рот можно не закрывать: на высоте больше трех метров мальчишка бежит, как его ровесники обычно бегают по тюремному двору. Пробегая мимо бойницы, он скидывает вниз веревку, даже не замедляясь, пока не оказывается рядом со своим товарищем. Отвешивает ему, не задумываясь, пощечину — и начинает обвязывать веревкой за талию. К тому моменту, как крики затихают, веревка уже на месте, конец её надежно всунут в руки мальчишке, и тот уже балансирует, сидя на краю стены. Стражники натянули веревку, сзади на мальчишку пришелся товарищеский пинок, и в полминуты все было кончено. Оказавшись на земле, источник шума и неприятностей моментально потерял сознание. Ну вот, теперь снимать оттуда второго...

Господин Арно даже моргнуть не успел. Мальчишка пробежал дальше, перепрыгнул на крышу сарая, сполз по ней, уцепился за ставень, быстрое движение — и он оказался на земле. Помахал стражникам, развернулся и побежал в сторону часовни. Все его выступление заняло от силы пару минут, включая оставшуюся скрытой от глаз часть событий на кухне. Очевидно: будущее этого юноши было определено. С такими талантами, такой ловкостью, такой явно указывающей на безнравственность внешностью ему прямая дорога была в грабители. Господин Арно не сомневался, что если это когда-нибудь и покинет тюрьму, то только чтобы вернуться в нее снова, от силы через пару месяцев.

Вздохнув, он направился к своему клиенту, уже понимая, что легким день не будет.

***

К концу недели мальчишки попадались ему на глаза так часто, что пришлось даже выучить их по именам: «эй, ты!» и «тот, тощий» не работали, стоило им собраться в одном месте хотя бы вдвоем. Все они были тощие, наглые и практически неуловимые.

Пострадавший давеча Марк, даром, что не произвел приятного впечатления, на практике оказался самым достойным: вежливый, приятный мальчик, с правильными чертами лица и тихим голосом, после помывки он оказался белокожим блондином с серыми глазами, приятным глазу и совершенно не мешающим. Казалось, он мог сидеть, погруженный в свои мысли, не мешая никому, сколь угодно долго. Господин Арно считал самодостаточность и склонность к размышлениям признаком глубокого душевного развития, а потому Марка одобрил и даже позволил ему дополнительные два дня отдыха для лучшего заживления вывиха.

С остальными все обстояло куда как более душераздирающе. Шестеро дворовых мальчишек различной степени неприглядности дружили между собой, разбивались на группки, играли, вели себя как обычные дети: отвратительно, но закономерно. Презрение, испытываемое господином Арно к этому виду жизни, нынче было почти ничтожно, поскольку все его силы уходили на презрение куда как более сильное и глубокое. Объект звали Жавером, и ему не было шести лет. Казалось бы, это обстоятельство должно было смягчить любые возможные прегрешения, но в некоторых случаях малый возраст показывает не всю широту перспектив, но один-единственный прямой путь, уходящий прямиком на каторгу.

Мать малолетнего чудовища была цыганкой (осуждена на тринадцать лет, осталось семь, год назад спуталась с охранником, родила мертвое дитя и с тех пор не вылезает из тюремной больницы), папашей — уже шесть лет как отправленный на каторгу убийца (доказаны убийства и ограбления восемнадцати человек, два поджога и организация подпольного борделя). Мальчишка, с такой-то наследственностью, не мог быть иным, чем был, но презрению господина Арно это не мешало: глядя на крысу, не думаешь о том, что для своего крысиного рода она совершенно нормальна.

Крысеныш, как назло, не давал ни единого повода для осуждения — кроме факта своего существования. Он был невежлив — не больше, чем другие дети его лет; был неопрятен — не больше, чем его товарищи по дворовым играм, если бы другие дети подпускали его к себе, конечно; он был нелюдим — и его сторонились в ответ, он был неразговорчив — и с ним не говорили; он был послушен со старшими — и избегал побоев. Более того, он ухитрился добиться для себя завидного положения: отец Александр, добрая душа, принял цыганенка под свою опеку, за необременительную работу в часовне предоставляя ему стол, кров и даже уроки. Господина Арно коробила одна мысль о том, что пока воспитанный и небезнадежный Марк тратит свое время на кухне, цыганское отродье учится читать и писать. Будь его воля, эту несправедливость стоило бы срочно исправить. Однажды он даже вызвал отца Александра на откровенный разговор о перспективах подрастающего поколения, но вышел после него скорее озадаченный, чем довольный: священник упрямо твердил о каком-то неосознанном стремлении к добру, которое он якобы рассмотрел в своем подопечном.

Господин Арно даже после подстрижки и помывки не смог рассмотреть в Жавере ничего, кроме безнадежно неприятной физиономии с неестественно крупными надбровными дугами, торчащим носом и неправильно, лживо-светлой кожей, прятавшей цыганское происхождение. Лишившись торчащих во все стороны спутанных волос, он стал выглядеть даже более неприятным, насколько это вообще было возможно, с нелепыми торчащими ушами и длинной шеей.

Он и сам не был уверен, что его отношение к мальчишке полностью оправдано: в этом возрасте у каждого второго нелепые пропорции, торчат уши и нет понимания дисциплины и субординации. За исключением Марка, все тюремные мальчишки были примерно одинаковы, и все, что выделяло из их рядов Жавера — цыганская кровь и что-то бесконечно раздражающее во взгляде. Дурное впечатление можно было бы сгладить вежливой речью и обходительными манерами, но этими сокровищами Жавер не обладал.

Количество внимания, которое господин Арно начал против своей воли уделять цыганенку, было для него самого необычным. Люди никогда не казались ему хоть немного интересными, а здесь и вовсе, казалось бы, надо плюнуть и не обращать внимание, но не получалось. Вот воскресная служба: Жавер держится в стороне, не сводя глаз с отца Александра, но в его взгляде не трепет и почтение, а напряженная работа мысли. Его лицо выдает любую возникающую мысль, даже если мысль эта не из тех, которые стоит показывать. Мальчишка неодобрительно морщится, качает головой, шевелит губами — а иногда кивает, довольно прикрывая глаза, улыбаясь. Особенно когда речь идет о карах господних, казнях и наказаниях. К чему только не тяготеют души, испорченные от рождения...

Другие дети сторонятся его. Жавера не увидишь участвующим в играх, смеющимся или затевающим проказы, как подобало бы в этом возрасте. Покончив со своими обязанностями в церкви, он или остается там же, просиживая целыми часами в своем углу, или идет к казармам, где прислуживается и помогает, за что охранники его не гоняют, а иногда и подкармливают. Что странно, он никогда не ходит к женским зданиям: остальные мальчишки, чьи матери находятся так недалеко, уже давно имеют на женской «половине» знакомств больше, чем на мужской, и тратят каждую свободную минуту, пытаясь увидеть лица родных. Жавера бы пускали, его мать считается тяжело больной и через это имеет послабления, но кажется, для этого волчонка родная кровь ничего не значит.

Он не болеет — и то хорошо. Пока все другие успевают по два-три раза воспользоваться шансом поваляться пару дней, избегая работы, Жавер не появляется в цирюльне вовсе, кроме банных дней. Их он, в отличие от своих ровесников, не пытается попустить с заслуживающим лучшего применения рвением.

Через пару месяцев господин Арно уже знает о нем все, что можно знать о столь юном и ни к чему толком не пристроенном существе. Обычно ему более интересны старшие заключенные: они бывают благодарны, они способны оценить его труд, ради них интересно что-то делать, и не менее интересно их слушать. Он любит истории о том, как причудлива бывает человеческая жизнь, как извилисты пути Провидения, как предсказуема человеческая природа. В конце концов, все сводится к жадности или похоти, различаются только оправдания, которые находят для себя павшие души, осматривая свою жизнь из застенков.

Какое оправдание будет находить себе Жавер? Господин Арно уже слышит этот скрипучий мальчишеский голос, с обидой бормочущий «у меня не было выбора», «тюрьма сделала меня таким» и конечно, «чем я заслужил такой путь?» Все они это говорят, рано или поздно. Это не они сделали — судьба сделала с ними. Жертвы обстоятельств.

***

В последнюю очередь он хотел сводить с Жавером более близкое знакомство, и был бы счастлив не обнаружить его на пороге своей комнаты за считаные минуты до отбоя. Правда. Иногда для счастья нужно так мало: тихий вечер, спокойный ужин, одиночество и отсутствие самой ненавистной рожи на пороге.

— Спрячьте меня, — выдохнула рожа, проскальзывая в комнату угрем. Закрыла за собой дверь. Осмотрелась.

— Ей, парень, ты умом тронулся? Пошел прочь, играйте где-нибудь еще.

Жавер, словно бы уже успевший забыть, что в комнате находится не один, обернулся на господина Арно. Лицо его было бледно, глаза выделялись как две глубокие ямы. Удивительно некрасивый ребенок...

— Пожалуйста. Я все объясню. Только сначала спрячьте меня.

Сначала господин Арно решил, что мальчишка хочет упасть на колени. Вместо этого он — действительно, сначала опустившись на одно колено — одним быстрым движением закатился под кровать и застыл. Прежде чем на эту наглость удалось дать хоть какой-то ответ, в дверь постучали снова.

— Какого?! — он открыл, и застыл, глядя удивленно на охранника, видимо, недавно принятого: лицо было незнакомым. — Кто тут носится и долбит все время? Спать пора.

— Простите, мсье. Я как раз хотел узнать, не стучался ли к вам сейчас кто-нибудь из дворовых мальчишек.

— Стучался, — господин Арно недовольно морщится. — Чуть дверь не выбил. Я не открыл. Я хочу спать, и вам, юноша, тоже следует это учитывать, потому что я не имею ни малейшего желания участвовать в этих ваших развлечениях! Доброй ночи!

Господин Арно захлопывает дверь прямо в лицо наглецу и опускает засов. Остается рядом с дверью, слушая сначала тишину, а потом удаляющиеся шаги. Подождал еще, нахал такой, постоял. Подслушивал наверняка. Вот ведь ни стыда, ни совести у людей!

— Эй, ты, — кивнул он кровати, из-под которой не доносилось ни звука. — Вылезай. Он ушел.

С тихим «угу» на свет Божий явилась сперва рука, затем патлатая — вот ведь хорош обрастать, зараза! — голова, а потом и весь остальной Жавер.

— Ушел? Хорошо. В конце коридора две лестницы, пока будет искать, потеряет время. Но немного. А мне нужно срочно попасть к начальнику тюрьмы.

Господин Арно только вздохнул, поражаясь тому, как наивны бывают люди.

— Парень, не тереби серьёзных людей. Ну, прижали тебя в уголке, бывает. Тем более, все равно отбился. Начальство пальцем не пошевелит, даже если они тебя всей ротой оприходуют, пора бы понимать. Ходи аккуратнее, ночуй в церкви...

«Расслабься — и будет не так плохо», — вот что надо ему сказать, чтобы было совсем честно. Страшненькая физиономия и наличие рядом куда как более симпатичных объектов берегли парня от подобных нападок раньше, но вот, нашелся какой-то любитель странного. Каковы шансы одного мальчишки отбиться от обладающего всей полнотой власти взрослого мужика, даже не хотелось считать.

— Это не то, что вы думаете, — Жавер мотает головой, отросшие волосы бьют по щекам. — Он не того хотел. Он хотел, чтобы я помог устроить побег. Этой ночью. На заре. Я лучше всех знаю местные стены и знаю, где можно закрепить веревку. Он хотел, чтобы я убежал с ними.

— И ты что, отказался?

Мальчишка кивает. Дважды.

— Они меня не догнали. Но скоро поймут, что не нашли, и я не знаю, что сделают. Мне нужно к начальнику тюрьмы. Срочно. Пока они не вернулись.

Господин Арно смотрит в окно на двор. Осторожно. Из тени. Со стороны. Видит стражника, изучающего взглядом стену, а потом еще одного, прогуливающегося у ворот. Если то, что мальчишка сказал — правда, он в смертельной опасности... и господин Арно тоже.

Вот ведь звереныш. Можно же было по-человечески, как-нибудь... да хотя бы просто, как и ожидалось, принять предложение, устроить побег, окинуть раз и навсегда эти стены, и дать господину Арно выспаться!

— Давай обратно. Сиди как мышь. Я что-нибудь соображу.

Чтобы попасть к начальнику тюрьмы, нужно пройти внутренний двор. Господин Арно берет одну бритву, прячет её в кармане, собирается с духом — и выходит из комнаты, запирая за собой дверь. Коридор пуст, его шаги разносятся тяжелым эхом, и если кто-нибудь услышит, ему конец, и он даже не знает остальных имен заговорщиков, но возвращаться и спрашивать слишком страшно, и он идет, сжимая в кармане остро наточенную бритву дрожащей рукой. Коридор пуст, шаги разносятся глухо, страшно невыносимо. Здесь никогда не бывает так безлюдно, даже в самые тяжелые дни, когда охрана зевает в караулках...

Каждый шаг стоит ему огромных сил — и вместе с тем он не замечает, когда же успел дойти до лестницы. Спуститься — это не ступени во внутренний двор, это натуральное низвержение в ад! Страшно. Страшно. Как же страшно. Стражник у ворот замечает его, машет рукой, идет навстречу.

— Хорошей ночи, господин Арно, — кивает он, но «чтобы ты сдох» слышится в словах куда более отчетливо. — Гуляете?

— Приходится. Бегают тут... спать не дают. Несколько раз в дверь стучали! Я теперь даже не спать, я теперь есть хочу.

Это он хорошо придумал. Кухня в том же здании, что квартира начальника, и подозрительно это не будет... не было бы, если бы этот стражник не смотрел так, словно ему уже и не надо чего-то еще говорить, потому что он уже всех заподозрил, учел и готов обезвредить. Арно не готов к тому, что его сейчас будут обезвреживать, его рука в кармане липкая от пота, бритва точно выскользнет, а чтобы хотя бы ранить ею человека в форме, придётся бить точно в лицо, и что если он не попадет...

— Вот он! — орет второй стражник, тычет во что-то пальцем, и господин Арно невольно поворачивает голову.

И тихо, ужасно непристойно ругается.

Жавер прыгает с одного подоконника на другой, на высоте третьего этажа. Как он туда попал, по почти гладким стенам, непонятно — зато понятно, что деваться ему скоро будет некуда. А еще понятно, что у охранников есть пистолеты...

— Совсем распоясались, — заявляет господин Арно, отодвигает плечом стражника и идет к дверям, сам не понимая, откуда храбрость взялась. — Хоть бы он уже сорвался разок, чтобы другого не надо было. Сумасшедший дом, а не тюрьма.

Он чувствует их взгляды спиной, но идет, как может спокойно. Он просто туповатый цирюльник, он не хочет ничего знать и не будет никому ни в чем мешать. У него тут своя дорога, и вот, дверь, каменный порожек, тяжелый выдох... и он закрывает её за собой.

Со двора доносится выстрел.

***

Утро он встречает, сидя у окна на крыше. Жавер лежит на спине, терпеливо позволяя закончить перевязку. Как и всегда, он выбрал самый раздражающий способ попасть в неприятности: увернулся от пули, но упал и сломал ногу. Ничего, кости еще молодые, к концу месяца будет бегать.

— Боитесь? — как всегда бестактно спрашивает он, блестяще понимая суть проблемы. — Просто не смотрите вниз. Здесь хватит места для вас. И делали эту крышу на совесть, не обвалится.

— Вот еще. Одно случайное движение — и поминай, как звали. Сумасшедшие вы все, что сюда залезаете.

Мальчишка прикрывает глаза. Вообще-то, он держится молодцом, особенно с учетом того, как сильно должна болеть нога. Это все упрямство. Да, именно оно.

— Здесь не хуже, чем где угодно еще. Даже лучше. Не так пахнет. И нет людей.

— И есть постоянный шанс распрощаться со своей шкурой, так?

— А где его нет? Все мы в руках Господа, и кому суждено быть повешенным — тот не утонет.

— Хорошо тебя отец Александр натаскал, — господин Арно ухмыляется. — Надеешься стать священником?

Жавер отрицательно качает головой.

— Священник должен понимать людей. Любить их. Быть терпеливым и уметь прощать. У меня нет ничего из этого.

Господин Арно испытывает острую, пронзительную злость.

— Тогда почему ты служишь в церкви? Отец Александр рассчитывает на тебя.

— Отец Александр, — говорит Жавер, стараясь смотреть в никуда. — Имеет связи с Марком. И готовит ему тепленькое местечко в одном из парижских монастырей. Через год его переведут туда, а он переведет своего мальчика следом. На меня он не рассчитывает, он просто учит меня грамоте.

— Зачем?

— Я узнал про них с Марком. Больше никто не знал, я имею в виду, из мальчиков или из охраны. Из тех, кто мог использовать это знание. Ну и я его вроде как... попросил.

То есть, принудил шантажом. Чудно, просто чудно. Чего и следовало ожидать. Господину Арно почему-то даже смешно.

— Что потом? Ты же не можешь просто так быть здесь, просто чтобы быть здесь?

Это глупый вопрос. Может, еще как может. Даже наверняка. Для многих его ровесников это вообще единственный путь.

— Лейтенант Каюжак обещал мне место в его отряде, как только мне будет двенадцать. Я сильный и быстрый. И верный. Теперь они точно знают, что верный.

Шесть трупов во внутреннем дворе, один удравший лжеохранник да нарушенный сон нескольких десятков человек — вот цена верности Жавера. Господин Арно все еще сомневается, что вся эта история была на самом деле, слишком далекой и нереальной кажется ночь. Он хочет вернуться, снова пройти по тому коридору, вынуть из кармана бритву, упасть — и долго, долго спать. А вместо зачем-то сидит с мальчишкой, хотя перевязка уже закончена. Скоро сюда кто-нибудь придет, чтобы помочь спустить его вниз, но сейчас кажется, что можно просто уйти. Оставить Жавера наедине с его темными, непонятными мыслями и странной отвагой. Ему вроде как даже не очень больно. Здесь уже ничего не сделаешь.

— Почему они пришли к тебе? — спрашивает он вместо. — Это был кто-то из твоих друзей?

— Нет, — мальчишка так и не поворачивает голову. Это кажется ужасно, невыносимо дерзким, невероятно злит... — Внутри тюрьмы нет. У них были сообщники снаружи. Вот они меня знали. Там мой отец.

Эти слова для любого лишенного семьи мальчишки значат целый мир. Господин Арно знает. Он и сам рано лишился семьи. Как бы ни был его отец безнадежно неудачлив, как бы ни была мать криклива и зла, за возможность увидеть их снова он бы в столь юном возрасте отдал многое.

— Почему ты не пошел?

Жавер поворачивает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, взгляд у него темный-темный, глубокий, безнадежный.

— Он беглый каторжник. И я, если останусь с ним, буду не лучше. Вы знаете, что это за судьба. Вечно бежать, вечно прятаться, оставлять за собой кровь и страдания. И все это чтобы прожить еще пару-тройку дней, а потом заново. Это пустая жизнь. Бессмысленная. Я её не хочу.

— Ты был бы с отцом.

— Я не знаю его. И её я тоже не знаю. Все, что я о ней помню — голос. «Его рождение навлекло на нас беду», вот что она сказала, и вот чем я горжусь.

Мальчик сжимает губы. Знаем мы эту гордость со слезами на глазах. Хотя нет, мы гордые, мы не плачем.

Господин Арно смотрит в темные-темные глаза Жавера, совершенно растерянный от всего происходящего. Парень правда не плачет. У него глаза спокойные-спокойные, глубокие, горящие каким-то темным огнем, происхождение которого у него не получается понять. По счастью, Жавер, кажется, не требует к себе особенного внимания, не ищет взглядом одобрения и поддержки. Может, и вовсе не интересуется тем, одобряет ли кто-нибудь его поведение или нет.

— Последний вопрос. Ты на крышу-то зачем полез? Я же велел сидеть тихо.

— Он бы вас убили, вы знаете.

— Это не ответ.

Жавер кивает и прикрывает глаза. Аудиенция, чтоб её, окончена.

— Спасибо, — говорит господин Арно, хлопает парня по ладони и осторожненько ползет в окно, на твердую лестницу с перилами. Ну его к чертям, этого Жавера. Пусть Каюжак сам разбирается.

***

Через три месяца беглого лжеохранника по случайности узнает на улице один из тюремных клерков. Сообщает полиции — и не успевает кончиться день, как накрыта уже вся шайка. По крайней мере, все, что от нее осталось после неудачного побега. Их содержат в другой тюрьме, судят в другом месте, их казнят одного за другим. Господин Арно специально уточняет имена, хотя и так не сомневается: отец Жавера заканчивает свой преступный путь на виселице. А черед пару дней в церковь является надзирательница с женской половины, и Жавера отводят в цирюльню, а потом на похороны, а потом отец Александр рассказывает господину Арно за рюмочкой вина об удивительной красоты женщине, которая приняла христианство и покаялась в грехах, которая умерла оттого, что больше не могла жить без любимого мужа, утратив надежду, которая суть — жизнь. И все это ужасно красиво, но господин Арно никак не может забыть, что вот этот добрый священник развлекается с восьмилетним мальчиком, что эта «добрая женщина» пособничала мужу в устройстве борделя, а в тюрьме первым делом совратила охранника, что муж её совершил больше зла, чем отец Александр — добра, и что все эти смерти стали результатом отказа одного мальчишки от семейных уз.

Он чувствует себя отравленным. Всю жизнь господин Арно не очень-то стремился сблизиться с миром, и теперь понимает, что и не стоило. Не хотелось все это знать. Иррационально он сердится на Жавера, который вроде бы ни в чем не виноват, но вокруг него завертелась вся эта грязь, к которой хотелось просто не прикасаться.

Он не уходит: тюрьма все еще приятное место. Тихое. Спокойное. После неудачного побега даже самые неприятные задиры не поднимают носа.

Господин Арно не собирается «присматривать» ни за кем. Просто иногда мальчишка с ужасающе быстро растущими патлами оказывается у него. Для стрижки и помывки: Жавер никогда не болеет. А еще никогда не жалуется, никогда не подлизывается и никогда не лжет. Господин Арно думает, что из него мог бы когда-нибудь, наверное, все-таки вырасти достойный человек.

Но, увы, этого никогда не будет: Каюжак твёрдо намерен забрать мальчика в тюремную охрану.


	2. Chapter 2

ЧАСТЬ 2.

Экипаж трясло, каждый камушек, даже самый маленький, каждая яма и каждый поворот отзывались во всем теле острой болью. Особенно в тех его частях, которыми Эмиль Каюжак, уже три дня как младший лейтенант третьего полка, несущего службу на каменоломнях Кассиса, соприкасался с жестким деревом сидений. Жестким, как вся его жизнь... Столь внезапное понижение в звании не прошло бесследно для его знакомств, связей, состояния — говоря по совести, он потерял все. Вообще все, за исключением форменного комплекта одежды, двух пистолетов, десятка пуль и одного упрямого мальчишки.

Эмиль не знал, как расценивать упрямство Жавера. За те пять лет, что он присматривал за мальчиком, меж ними определенно не сложилось тесных отношений. Жавер был сильным, ловким и безоговорочно верным — качества, желательные для любого будущего военного. Он провел всю свою жизнь в лишениях, не знал роскоши и уюта, радовался шансу поспать в казарме как редкой удаче, а главное — ни к кому не привязывался. Ни семейных уз, ни заботы о друзьях, ни душевного трепета, за все эти годы юноша не проявил ни единой искры тепла, ни к кому. Никогда. Естественно, когда в результате весьма некрасивой истории Каюжак был вынужден покидать город, пакуя вещи в отчаянной спешке, он был уверен, что уедет один.

Жавер ждал его у экипажа. Бледное лицо, мешковатая куртка, обрезанные волосы — душераздирающее зрелище с узелком в руках. Эмиль обрадовался было тому, что хоть кто-то явился его проводить, но радость быстро сменилась недоумением. Парень твердо решил ехать с ним. А когда Жавер что-то решал, можно было даже не утруждаться спорами. Вздумай Эмиль отказать, с мальчишки сталось бы бежать за экипажем, пока лошади бы не устали.

Теперь Жавер спал. Великая сила молодости — умение набираться сил когда угодно, сколь бы ни был замутнен источник. Узкая, дурно оструганная лавка, трясущаяся на каждом ухабе, успешно заменяла мальчику постель. В экипаже не было никого, кроме них двоих — последняя услуга Эмилю от бывших приятелей, — и обе лавки были к их услугам, но сам Каюжак не смыкал глаз, пока мог. Только крайняя степень усталости могла прогнать прочь испытываемое им отчаяние, обеспечив хоть пару часов сна без сновидений. Явь же неизменно сопровождалась размышлениями, полными скорби, тоскливых воспоминаний и нерадостных перспектив.

И главное: что он будет делать с мальчишкой?

Как вообще это можно себе представить, что, по сути, ссыльный офицер является к месту службы в сопровождении юноши двенадцати лет от роду, с которым не состоит в родстве? Как это будет воспринято? Внешность Жавера — мальчик от природы удивительно, потрясающе некрасив — могла бы защитить от части подозрений, но она же спровоцирует другие, более опасные. Тем более что у Эмиля в самом деле не было никакого внятного описания того, что и зачем он с собой везет. «Это сирота, о котором я забочусь»? Чушь, кто в такое поверит? Он и сам-то, зная себя много лет, не может поверить, что, в самом деле, заботится об оставшемся сиротой мальчишке. Заботится настолько, что, в самом деле, взял его с собой неизвестно куда, лишь бы был под присмотром. И что мальчишка, погубивший из собственной правильности обоих своих родителей, бросился за ним, несмотря на всю эту темную историю.

В Кассисе он не знал никого. Не мог, как всю свою жизнь до этого, рассчитывать на связи, знакомства и договоренности по-дружески, за бокалом вина. В конце третьего десятка начинать службу заново — само по себе испытание не из легких, а начинать её с позорным пятном за плечами тяжелее вдвойне. Себя бы вытащить из этого болота, а не обзаводиться... семьей? Нельзя даже сказать, что это его незаконный сын — в тюрьме Жаверу оформили документы, в которых явно указаны имена отца и матери. Не те имена, которыми следовало бы гордиться, и не те, которые хоть немного облегчат его путь в жизни.

С внезапным удивлением Эмиль понял, что собственные невзгоды, утраты и трагедии ушли на второй план, освободив место житейским заботам. Вмешательство Жавера в его жизнь было неловким, неумелым, неуместным, но, ей-богу, оказалось к лучшему. Сидя в одиночестве в этом ужасном пустом экипаже, он бы уже выл и бился головой об пол, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее воспоминания о собственном позоре. Эмиль никогда не был силен духом, с него бы сталось сотворить что-нибудь непоправимое, лишь бы избавить себя от любопытных взглядов, от вечной расплаты, от памяти, да и от самой жизни. Но раз кому-то в мире он еще был настолько нужен, может быть, не все еще потеряно?

Острая благодарность, внезапно пронзившая его, была совершенно невыносима. Будь Жавер старше хоть лет на пять, они бы выпили вместе, объявили друг друга друзьями, а то и побратались... но при всем благородстве и силе своей души, он был еще ребенком, и Эмиль понятия не имел, как выражают благодарность детям. Пораскинув мозгами, он решительным жестом снял дорожный плащ и укрыл спящего мальчика. Не то, чтобы это в самом деле было необходимо: ночь была теплая, Жавер был в хорошей куртке, но требующая выхода благодарность подобными нюансами не интересовалась.

***

— ...неоднократно получал угрозы расправы от заключенных. Полгода назад мэтр Ринно покинул пост начальника тюрьмы, а его преемник не поощряет присутствия посторонних, и особенно родни заключённых на территории тюрьмы.

— ...читать, писать, считать. Последний год вел книги учета для отца Марка, вот рекомендация.

— ...драться? умею. Оружием не владею. Было запрещено. Умею поддерживать в порядке: чистить ружья, точить клинки, все сопутствующее. Работал в тюремной оружейной.

— ...высоты? Не боюсь, мсье.

Каюжак почти завидовал. Отнесясь к нему с презрением и безнадежной обреченностью, мэтр Карбо решил отыграться на привезенном им мальчишке, относительно которого не было никаких распоряжений. Его настрой был самым отвратительным, просто-таки не оставлявшим ни малейшего шанса, и Эмиль в глубине души уже смирился с тем, что Жавер пополнит ряды беспризорников, которых они видели по дороге, стайками передвигающихся по улицам, полуголых и голодных, и уже успел начать обдумывать, куда его пристроить, чтобы все было не так безнадежно — как мальчик начал отвечать. И как!

Иных такая манера речи могла бы разгневать: решалась его судьба, парень мог бы хотя бы для виду изобразить трепет и смирение. Эмиль бы на его месте и в его возрасте точно начал заискивать, уговаривать, оказывать старшему всяческое уважение и знаки внимания, принижая себя и ожидая верховного решения. В этой тяжелой ситуации едва ли был выход лучше... Но Жавер точно был не в курсе.

И это выглядело достойно. Эмиль даже не мог понять, чему завидует больше: тому, что Жаверу в его неполные тринадцать уже есть, что сказать о себе, или тому, с каким невероятным, природным достоинством он говорил. Казалось бы, уговаривать принять себя на службу для того, кто явно не к месту и кому явно не рады — занятие унизительное, но ему как-то удавалось удержаться над гранью, за которой ради должности унижаются, вымаливают, подлизываются. Смешное, но и достойное зрелище: мальчик двенадцати лет, снизу вверх глядящий в глаза жуткому старику так, словно на самом деле стоит с ним на равных. Вернее, нет. Конечно, нет. Жавер хорошо понимал, кто здесь принимал решения, он просто... Эмиль был зол на себя за то, что не знает слова, которым это правильно описать. Мальчишка не боялся. Точка. Его судьба была предрешена. Здесь тоже была церковь, в конце концов, и там, конечно, были нужны ловкие руки и юные зоркие глаза.

— Не скучай, — неожиданно даже для себя самого сказал он, когда двери кабинета мэтра Карбо закрылись за ним. — Я буду тебя навещать. А через пару лет перейдешь к нам. К тому времени я уже обустроюсь, и мы заживем на славу.

На какую славу, зачем он вообще несет эту чушь, и откуда взялись «мы», Эмиль понятия не имел. Самому бы пробиться, а тут еще этот прилип. Нахал. Да, в кабинете это все смотрелось очень мило, гордый взгляд и все такое, но, несомненно, старая ворона Карбо просто сорвет злость на старшем, закономерно решив, что мальчишка в своей невоспитанности виноват лишь косвенно. Определенно, ничего хорошего теперь от него ждать не приходилось.

— Да, мсье, — сказал Жавер, и почему-то на эти слова злиться захотелось еще сильнее. — Берегите себя.

Глядя ему вслед, Эмиль Каюжак разрывался между желанием швырнуть вслед мальчишке что-нибудь очень тяжелое и броситься за ним, чтобы обнять на прощание.

***

Жизнь на каменоломнях стала для него категорически невыносимой, но всего в получасе езды Кассис предлагал любому искателю приключений все, чего может пожелать душа: женщин, вино и карты. Будучи от природы одарен умением располагать к себе людей, Эмиль быстро представил свою историю в выгодном свете, оказавшись всего лишь пылким влюбленным, страдающим от гнева излишне бдительного папаши некой прекрасной дамы... и не то, чтобы очень сильно соврал. Просто кое-что не договорил, ну так кто прошлое помянет, как говорится. Неважно, в общем. Не стоит внимания. Важно то, что он, преодолев первое, естественное недоверие к чужаку, стал обрастать приятелями снова. Жизнь словно разделилась на две неравные части: в одной он кутил в Кассисе, проматывая свое невеликое жалование в компании других стражников. В другой была постоянная пыль, забивающая нос и горло, были вонючие истощенные каторжники, разрывающий голову вечный стук молотков и зубил. Он бы возненавидел каменоломни, но сохранялось еще кое-что, что было у него только во время службы. Кое-кто.

Им не каждую неделю удавалось обменяться хотя бы парой слов: служба на каторге была не в пример тяжелее службы в тюрьме, а местный святой отец, не привычный к наличию под рукой оравы разновозрастных детей, использовал Жавера как мог. Чаще всего Эмиль видел своего подопечного бегущим через двор — с корзинами, с записками, сопровождая кого-то из старших. Иногда они встречались взглядами, кивали друг другу: «Жив. Цел,» — и каждый продолжал свою службу.

Приятелям — естественно, заметившим как новое лицо, так и непрекращающийся обмен взглядами — Эмиль решил рассказать правду, приукрасив её цветистыми оборотами и преувеличениями, что всегда работало. Выходила то ли смешная, то ли трогательная история о несчастном сыне каторжника и благородном офицере, взявшем его под свою опеку, полностью соответствовавшая фактам, и в то же время лживая донельзя. По счастью, от всего рядового состава охраны на каменоломнях угрозы мальчишке можно было не опасаться: он все еще был ужасно нехорош собой, а в городе за скромную мзду свои услуги предлагали жрицы и жрецы любви. По слухам, их же посещал и святой отец, и сам мэтр Карбо.

К своему глубокому удивлению, даже по прошествии пары месяцев, Эмиль не был утомлен своей внутренней необходимостью заботиться о «подопечном». Он мог бы забыть, не обращать внимания — благо, Жавер никогда не подходил первым, не проявлял никакой инициативы, и тем более никогда не позволял себе поведения, которое могло быть сочтено признаком привязанности. Сторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что это Каюжак зачем-то навязывает свое общество совершенно не заинтересованному мальчишке. Правда была сложнее.

У него ведь никого не было. Ни друзей, ни семьи, а теперь — ни даже ровесников, ведущих такой же образ жизни. Можно было бы сказать, что причиной такому отношению была невероятная чуткость Эмиля, помноженная на его жизненный опыт и умение разбираться в людях, но правда была чуть грубее: он попросту проверил на практике. Пропадал на максимально возможный срок, менялся дежурствами с другими, а потом появился — и прошел мимо Жавера, сделав вид, что не заметил. Дал пройти дежурству, словно случайно оказался рядом со своим мальчиком, словно случайно поймал его взгляд, и окончательно понял, что да. Со своим мальчиком. Со своим нарочито незаинтересованным, напуганным, одиноким и отчаянно нуждающимся в дружеском тепле мальчиком.

Больше он экспериментов на живых людях не проводил. Сам ловил Жавера после дежурств, чтобы обменяться парой слов или притащить ему что-нибудь вкусное. Сам уговаривал священника отпустить парня посмотреть город, клятвенно обещая, что вернет его даже более высоконравственным, чем забирал. Сам, к своему глубокому удивлению, шел гулять с ним к морю, а не в кабак: Жавер на минуту оговорился, что никогда раньше не видел моря вблизи, и Эмиль с удивившей его самого легкостью решил, что на кабаки мальчик еще насмотрится, а вот такое море, как здесь, откладывать на как-нибудь потом попросту грешно.

Он все никак не мог понять, что такое чувствует. Отшучивался, что исполняет перед воспитанником долг старшего товарища, но сам же был вынужден признать, что этот самый долг слишком уж ярко отзывается в его сердце.

***

Стоит жизни войти в колею, и вот, день уже уходит вслед за днем, неделя за неделей, дежурство — отдых — дежурство — отдых, и вот, осматриваясь, с удивлением понимаешь, что прошел уже полный год, да и от второго остался в прошлом немалый кусок. Эмиль никуда не торопился, ему не к чему было стремиться и нечего ждать, роста по службе не предвиделось, о семье или даже содержании постоянной партнерши он при нынешнем своем жаловании не мог и думать, а для личных целей было достаточно койки в бараке и сундука у изголовья. Прошлая жизнь не подавала ни единого знака, сам он бередить былое не хотел... жить в безвременье, делать свою работу, любить продажных женщин, драться на дуэлях — само окружение навязывало ему единственно возможный ритм жизни, единственно возможные удовольствия и немногочисленные новости.

Традиционно приятным разнообразием в его жизни выступал Жавер, все такой же упрямый, все такой же неразговорчивый и все такой же лишенный интереса к попойкам и женщинам. Не реже раза в месяц они выбирались вместе на прогулку, чтобы обменяться новостями, которых не было и мыслями, которых не разделяли. Эмиль давно понял, что не знает человека, более на себя непохожего и более далекого в интересах. Жавер говорил о любых проявлениях слабости с презрением, гордился собственной сдержанностью, и кажется, считал личным достоинством намерение посвятить жизнь исключительно служению.

В душе Каюжак считал, что парня все-таки сбили с пути истинного священники. Не в том смысле, над которым можно понимающе смеяться, а в самом ужасном: забили ему голову той ерундой, которая помогает выжить несчастным, запертым в монастыри. Что за их пределами эта дотошность и сдержанность ещё никому счастья не принесла, Эмиль не сомневался, но как донести эту мысль до Жавера, не знал. Мальчик, несомненно, был в курсе той неприятной истории, которая и привела их сюда, и едва ли принял бы всерьез предложение Эмиля «расслабиться и узнать больше об удовольствиях мира».

Они встречались на час-полтора, все еще не в силах обходиться друг без друга полностью, но с каждым разом чувствуя, как повисает в воздухе какая-то недосказанность, невыраженное недовольство друг другом. В теплые месяцы было легче: можно было избегать разговора, ухнув в относительно не-ледяную воду, а потом обсыхая на солнце. Жавер обожал море, насколько только слова о сильных эмоциях могли быть применимы к этому воплощению сдержанности. В этом они тоже не сходились, но плавать Эмиль умел, и находиться рядом со своим стремительно отдаляющимся воспитанником хотел отчаянно.

Над ним посмеивались, но ситуация давно стала привычной. Его называли Папашей и шутили над тем, что, судя по всему, первая жертва его обаяния пала еще почти пятнадцать лет назад. Что было правдой, но к Жаверу, конечно, никак не относилось.

***

— Парню скоро четырнадцать, — мэтр Карбо в своей обычной манере проигнорировал приветствие, объяснения, шанс собеседнику осознать реальность и сосредоточиться. — Я решил зачислить его в полк. Хватит прохлаждаться в церкви!

Эмиль почувствовал, как ноги начали подкашиваться. Во-первых, он пропустил тринадцатый день рождения Жавера, и уже близится следующий. Во-вторых, старая ворона все-таки смилостивилась и исполнила обещание. В-третьих, его жизнь обещала скоро измениться, и сложно было даже представить, насколько.

Мысли метались в голове как встревоженные мухи. Его мальчик — в бараках, с его-то душевной чистотой и высокими идеалами! Да, он мечтал об этом, да, он к этому стремился, но ведь это все от незнания. Этому созданию совершенно неземных ценностей и идеалов предстоит прекратить полу-отшельничество в церкви и ступить на путь, окруженный соблазнами и развратом, столь им презираемыми! Нет, нет, страшно подумать, чем это обернется, но ведь именно об этом Жавер мечтал.

Приняв молчание Эмиля за подобающую ситуации сдержанность, мэтр Карбо продолжил говорить. Чем дальше — тем страшнее. Его мальчика уже предупредили! Он уже подписал бумаги! Уже был направлен к интенданту для выдачи подобающего обмундирования! Кошмарно. Ужасно. И от него вот сейчас требуется пойти, встретить и помочь обосноваться. Все рассказать. Все показать. И вообще, выполнить обязанности опекуна. С ума сойти!

Эмиль сам не может понять, отчего у него дрожат руки, когда он закрывает за собой дверь кабинета, когда идет по коридору, проходит через внутренний двор, а мысли похожи на торопливых жирных черных мух. И все это бессмысленно. Зачем? Что происходит?

И его мальчик выглядит так, словно это все в самом деле — странный сон.

В этом возрасте они часто растут непредсказуемо, это правда. Казалось бы, уже есть сформированный парень, патлы клочками во все стороны, брови и уши на все лице как два трагических аккорда, и все это обрамлено бесформенным чем бог послал, потому что мальчишки растут быстро, а здесь, на каменоломне, любая одежда через полдня становится серой и сидящей как каменный мешок. Полтора года Эмиль гулял со своим мальчиком, слушал его, смотрел на него, а теперь вот стоял как дурак и не мог узнать.

Хмурое чудовище с вечно спутанными волосами, шаставшее по тюремным стенам как по парку, выплыло из памяти, не выдержало сравнения с тем, во что превратилось, и ушло навсегда. По совести говоря, он уже давно не пренебрегал возможностью причесаться, и вообще-то, не бывает так, что волосы отрастают меньше, чем за месяц. Значит, оно уже так было, и Эмиль уже его таким видел.

Наверное, это все форма. Говорят, она облагораживает. Вот как это выглядит, да. А Жавер смотрит вопросительно и совсем немного неуверенно, ему ужасно к лицу светлая рубашка, и даже не скажешь, как раньше, что это лицо уже ничто не спасет. Да что же за наваждение-то!

Беда в контрасте. Симпатичные мальчики, вырастающие в милых юношей — дело привычное, красавцы, теряющие всякую прелесть после того, как переломается голос, тоже бывают здесь и там, а вот чтобы наоборот, это и реже и удивляет сильнее.

И чудовищно не к месту.

Эмиль хлопает Жавера по плечу, широко улыбается, говорит какую-то традиционно-необязательную ерунду, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что теперь. Его надо отвести в бараки, познакомить со всеми, узнать, кто будет его непосредственным начальником — а, ты только что от него, хорошо — объяснить, как здесь обычно все делается, познакомить с надежными старшими, и конечно, постараться поселить поближе к себе. Последнее — в обязательном порядке, остальное по возможности. Жавер выглядит совершенно спокойным, а у Каюжака трясутся руки и никак не пройдёт острое желание напиться.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, все идет прекрасно.

Не умея вызывать к себе симпатии обаянием и дружескими попойками, Жавер проявляет фантастические внимание, сосредоточенность и работоспособность. Он не гнушается никакого труда, он всегда согласен подменить товарища, пусть даже и покрывая внеочередные побеги на волю, строго запрещенные уставом. Не выдает своих, не выслуживается перед начальством, и вместе с тем надежен и верен долгу. К нему не проникаются симпатией, но очень скоро сочетание юных лет, горячего энтузиазма и твердой ответственности за свои поступки вызывают к нему расположение старших товарищей.

Когда Эмиль первый раз видит своего мальчика в кабаке, шок почти невыносим. К концу вечера он отмечает, что тот едва ли выпил за весь вечер больше одного стакана — чего, не разглядеть, — а также не проявил интереса ни к дамам, ни к картам. Да, Эмиль не сводит с Жавера глаз весь вечер только чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке, и этим навлекает на себя насмешки уже своих приятелей, но какая разница!

Он научился смеяться. Это выглядит немного неестественно, и нельзя сказать, чтобы улыбка в самом деле красила Жавера хоть немного, но каким-то образом она все-таки меняет его черты, делая их чуть мягче. Глаза, лишенные строгого и гневного блеска, становятся глубокими и даже теплыми, чуть меняется линия губ — и они не выглядят брезгливо поджатыми, как у старика с дурным нравом. Жаверу пятнадцатый год, для него этот полутемный кабак, эта служба в захолустье, эта форма из грубой шерсти — не просто повышение, это еще одна маленькая ступенька на пути наверх из непроглядной тьмы мира, в котором он был рожден. Его негармоничное лицо словно освещается изнутри неуверенным счастьем осознания собственных возможностей, гордостью от собственных успехов, торжеством первого признания.

Хотя пора признать: мальчишеская нескладность тоже осталась позади. Красавцем он никогда не будет, но чучело, состоящее из лохм, коленок и ушей, буквально в полгода куда-то делось. Что-то сгладилось, что-то выпрямилось, и ну не то,чтобы от этого нельзя было оторвать взгляд, но и прежнего ужаса уже не вызывает.

Хорошо, надо быть откровенным, не так поражает результат, как контраст с тем, что было.

Надо быть совсем откровенным: не поражает, а пугает. Потому что как же он, с его характером, с его взглядами — и вдруг без спасительной внешней непривлекательности?

Эмиль сам не понимает, что, не отводя взгляда от Жавера, он лишь привлекает к нему внимание. Отвечает невпопад, пренебрегает разговором, а игра не клеится. Он завидует и злится, сам не понимая, кому и за что, и тем более не зная, что сам же делает ситуацию хуже.

***

Первый раз он видит их в полдень, стоя на дежурстве под пронзительным ветром, полный ненависти к миру и желания немедленно рухнуть и уснуть. Сначала даже легко решить, что это галлюцинация, спровоцированная утомлением и ознобом: он видит издалека, словно через пелену, что его воспитанник дожидается кого-то у выхода, что этот кто-то подходит, обнимает его, ведет к воротам, оборачивается. Эмиль узнает Пьера: отвратительное существо, то есть приятный собутыльник и хороший приятель, но слишком распущенный и лишенный даже зачатков морали.

Наверное, так и чувствует себя папаша, который вдруг обнаружил под окнами драгоценной дочери известного повесу с очевидными намерениями. Вот оно, оказывается, как. А он еще обижался, он еще думал, что вся эта история со ссылкой в захолустье — это чересчур. Да за одну мысль, что кто-то может навредить его мальчику так, как он сам навредил тогда Алессе, хочется удавить потенциальную угрозу. Тем паче, он прекрасно знает, что движет мужчиной в такой ситуации, и это никак нельзя назвать достойными порывами. О, он знает, он сам таким был!

Вахта тянется и тянется, ветер бьет, заставляя задыхаться, а глаза слезятся. Ему очень, очень дурно, как телу, так и душе. Он даже не может понять, в чем хуже. Голова кружится, а мысли ходят кругами, и он почему-то чувствует себя жертвой предательства.

Конечно, он заболевает. Сам не понимает, как это произошло, но лихорадка набрасывается и овладевает им за считанные часы. Потрясение души добавляет страданий к потрясению тела, он бредит и видит странные сны, в которых он снова дома, с Алессой, он снова творит то же самое, а потом её взгляд темнеет, становясь взглядом Жавера, но почему-то таким же растерянным и опустевшим, и ему кажется, что это уже не сон, это уже в самом деле его мальчик, которого успели обидеть, оскорбить, оставить. Ему кажется, что Жавер рядом, что он о чем-то говорит, что его руки касаются рук Эмиля, что через бред прорывается родной голос, что ему шепчут жалобы, просят защитить, просят помощи.

Он еще смел на что-то жаловаться? Эта ссылка, это же вовсе не наказание, это несопоставимо с тем, что он натворил, а в горячечные видения врывается голос Пьера, а потом затихает, сливается с шумом моря.

Море. У него в ушах шумит море.

Они так любили вместе бывать на берегу...

***

Каюжак проводит в постели почти месяц. Жавер в самом деле проводит у него целые вечера: читает вслух, рассказывает новости, делает все, стоит только кивнуть или намекнуть. Он внимателен и сдержанно-встревожен, и на любые расспросы о происходящем говорит так расплывчато, так неопределенно, отвлекаясь, что подозрения Эмиля только крепнут. И это не говоря о том, что когда его приходят навещать сослуживцы, среди них, разумеется, есть Пьер. И он сидит чуть в отдалении, не открывает лишний раз рот и все вертит головой, словно бы основная цель его присутствия — отнюдь не помощь больному другу, но встреча с кем-то, кто все время проводит здесь и недоступен более нигде. Что ж, это успокаивает. Нужно просто держать Жавера при себе, и все будет хорошо.

Пьер захаживает все чаще. Разумеется, это он заботится. Ходит один и с друзьями, засиживается допоздна, нашел себе развлечение. Цирк просто. Опера на выезде!

Каюжак давно так не ненавидел. Никогда, говоря по совести. Он не может выдержать того, что он здесь, прикованный к кровати, а где-то там этот негодяй только того и ждет, чтобы...

Нельзя больше ждать.

Надо действовать.

Он обдумывает план. Все логично. Все очень здраво. Все выйдет просто замечательно. Он готовится, пользуясь каждой возможностью остаться в одиночестве, он тайком встает, ходит по комнате, он попросил принести в комнату пистолеты: тренироваться в стрельбе нельзя, но можно хотя бы снова приучать руку к их тяжести. Ему придется вернуться к службе, разве нет?

Ему обязательно позволят вернуться. То, что он намерен сделать — единственный возможный выход. Они обязательно поймут. Все они.

Особенно Жавер. Конечно, он будет сердиться, наверное, поначалу, но потом все наладится. Даже если Эмиля снова вышлют, они уедут вместе, и на новом месте все будет совсем по-новому. Да-да, совсем по-новому. Он столько всего хочет сделать...

Но сначала — дело.

***

Эмиль все устраивает. Он так настаивает, так просит, что Жавер не находит в себе сил отказать, остается у его, хотя день был тяжелым, и по лицу мальчика просто-таки видно,что он ужасно вымотан. Это просто жестоко, но ничего, потом все снова будет хорошо, совсем-совсем хорошо.

Он заранее вылил в кувшин рюмку лауданума, выпрошенную парой дней раньше у полупьяного врача. Тот, скотина, имел наглость утверждать, будто Эмиль уже полностью здоров и только занимает комнату, но сейчас это не важно. Важно то, что Жавер выпил. Что кресло у окна такое удобное, что его глаза слипаются, что не проходит и десяти минут, как мальчик уже крепко спит, утомленный тяжелой службой и добитый снотворным.

Все скоро будет хорошо. Эмиль наклоняется к нему, ослабляет воротник и расстегивает манжеты. Не дело это — спать при полном параде, утром будет неприятно. Впрочем, до утра он сто раз успеет вернуться, и когда Жавер проснется, все уже будет хорошо.

Все уже будет хорошо.

Эмиль одевается. Идет — мир вокруг странно-неустойчив, но он скоро сможет выспаться. Правда скоро, когда его душу перестанут терзать тревоги и сомнения. Когда он будет знать, что все кончилось, чтобы снова начаться.

Конечно, он находит Пьера в кабаке. Все идет так, как он и надеялся. Как он планировал. Именно так. Он садится с ними, он смеется, он пьет за их здоровье, потом пьет за собственное выздоровление, потом хохочет и обнимает какую-то девицу, потом объясняет, что Жавер уснул и потому не придет, и пьет за сраженного службой юного друга, и все это время не сводит глаз с Пьера, все еще желая получить опровержение своей теории, но увы: негодяй оживляется при упоминании Жавера, у него масляно блестят глаза, а улыбка ядовитая и злая.

Эмиль не вовлекает в это своего мальчика. Плох тот мужчина, кто не сможет защитить объект своей привязанности, не называя его напрямую. Есть сотни способов оскорбить, есть тысячи фраз, после которых не выдержит никакая старая дружба, а уж тем более — краткое знакомство по службе. Они походят через «Эмиль, вы пьяны», «Каюжак, вы больны» к «Сударь, я жду ваших извинений», а потом просто проходят к выходу, и тут же находится удаленное место, и белый от ярости Пьер достает пистолеты, передает их секундантам...

Эмиль слышит только шум моря. Пистолет лежит в его руке, рука его не дрожит, где-то совсем недалеко бьется о камни прибой, и скоро все кончится хорошо.

Он стреляет. Сейчас все будет хорошо, только пройдет звон в ушах, эхо, словно бы повторяющее звук выстрела, чуть со стороны. Сейчас все будет хорошо. Только он вздохнет поглубже, почему-то тяжело, горячо и тяжело.


	3. Chapter 3

ЧАСТЬ 3.

Ночной шторм оставил "Селицию" потрепанной, но не побежденной. Сорвавшаяся с креплений пушка задавила трех гребцов, одного матроса смыло за борт, и опасно трещала носовая мачта, но корабль мог продолжать идти - что сложно было сказать о Жиле.   
Надо сказать, в обычное время у него почти не было морской болезни. Проклятая слабость являла себя исключительно в те моменты, когда палуба, в самом деле, уходила из-под ног, а волны заливали все вокруг, отчего даже схватиться за что-нибудь понадежнее не было никакой возможности. Жиль не был трусом, не пытался отсидеться в трюме, просто стоило ему оказаться в такой момент где-нибудь еще - и все, что он мог - перевалиться через борт, рискуя в любую секунду быть смытым в море, и расставаться с содержимым желудка, даже если в нем уже ничего не оставалось.   
Что это все не для него, стало ясно еще на пути туда, но не поворачивать же корабль из-за одного невезучего мальчишки. Тем более, когда погода была ничего так, он в самом деле приносил пользу. Как мог.   
Конечно, в обычное время Кальмар бы просто велел бросить его за борт и сэкономить паек, но здесь было попросту жалко денег: его ухватили в последний момент, когда один из кальмаровских помощников сломал ногу за час до отплытия, и хватать пришлось нанимать встречного. Жиль вообще приехал в Марсель как младший помощник надзирателя тюрьмы в Обани, но как только Кальмар намекнул старшему надзирателю, что не останется в долгу, судьба Жиля была решена. В конце концов, в Обани его никто не ждал, работа что там, что здесь должна была быть совершенно одинаковая, так и разницы быть не должно было. Ему только интересно было, сколько же все-таки Кальмар за него дал. В любом случае переплатил, конечно.  
Вообще, на корабле было не так уж и плохо. Лучше, чем в тюрьме, по крайней мере. Множество темных углов, в которых можно прятаться, добрый кок мсье Жак, который вечно оставлял ему неплохой кусочек, все заключенные на виду, да и обращаются с ними здесь даже чуть получше, кажется. То есть, да, они гребут, промокшие и прожаренные под этим ужасным солнцем, но их хотя бы кормят как всю остальную команду и дают отдыхать чаще, чем на каменоломнях.   
Про каменоломни - это рассказал Жавер, второй младший надзиратель и единственный человек на корабле, который называл Кальмара "мсье Марсо". Жавер на "Селиции" плавал уже не в первый раз, и именно на него теперь пали все обязанности, которые Жиль не мог выполнять из-за морской болезни. Кальмар свою работу, как быстро стало ясно, давно перекинул на помощников, так что Жавер, по сути, работал за троих. А на пути туда - еще и находил время объяснять Жилю, как именно устроено все на корабле, как нужно говорить, куда смотреть и куда ходить. И по-настоящему, просто его спас.   
Ну да, вспомнил - стало стыдно. Жавер-то уж точно не отсиживался в трюме, пока был шторм, и наверняка устал. Теперь-то можно его сменить. Жиль огляделся. Долго искать не пришлось.  
Он неспешно прохаживался между рядами гребцов, спокойный и прямой, как палка. Одна рука на рукояти дубинки, пальцы равномерно постукивают по отполированному дереву. Как хорошо он дубинкой владеет, Жиль узнал в первую же неделю, когда случился бунт каторжников.   
Ну как бунт. Кальмар объявил произошедшее "мелкой заварушкой", когда наконец-то соизволил покинуть свою каюту на юте. Он застрелил двух зачинщиков, их тела бросили в воду и все вернулось на круги своя, но Жиль до сих пор иногда просыпался среди ночи, вспоминая ужас, который тогда испытал.  
***  
...это был вечер, море успокоилось, болтанки почти не было, и он даже решился устроиться на ночь на палубе. Это была каждодневная проблема: в трюме невыносимо воняло, в кубрике воняло еще хуже, а еще болтало во все стороны, и было не протолкнуться из-за тесноты, а палубу то и дело заливало водой, и было страшно, что в один ужасный момент его все-таки смоет. Нет, Жиль с первых дней знал, что он - крыса сухопутная и хорошо бы его уже высадили... Или даже выкинули, лишь бы кончилась эта вонь и неустойчивость.  
Он лежал, на всякий случай привязав себя за ногу к какой-то вроде бы закрепленной штуке, укрывшись найденным неподалеку обрывком старого паруса. Обрывок наверняка был чей-то, но хозяина рядом видно не было, а вообще без ничего Жиль отчаянно мерз. Так вот. Он лежал, и гребцы были ему видны только со спин, а в сгущающейся темноте еще и неразборчиво. Это казалось хорошо, потому что наблюдать за страданиями других людей он не любил и не хотел. Кальмар - тогда еще "мсье" - давно ушел в свою каюту на юте, оставив Жавера - тогда еще "этого неприятного типа" - наблюдать за порядком. Он и наблюдал, так же прохаживаясь между рядами гребцов, и то попадая в поле зрения Жиля, то снова удаляясь. На небе начали проступать первые звезды, команда все еще не прекращала дневную работу, и Жиль задремал, полный надежд на то, что в наступающее утро он войдет не перегнувшись за борт, расставаясь с нехитрым завтраком.  
По крайней мере, ему было лучше, чем заключенным. Лежа, вытянув ноги, укрывшись от холодного ветра, он вспоминал, как смотрел на спины несчастных, прикованных к грубо сколоченным скамьям, с ногами в ледяной воде, с руками, не покидающими тяжелых, огромных весел, и чувствовал себя совершенно свободным. От каторжников исходил отвратительный смрад, впрочем, лишь дополнявший общую вонь корабля, и хотя Жиль уже начинал привыкать, лицо было куда как приятней прикрыть тем самым потрепанным обрывком паруса.  
Как стемнело, он не заметил. Спал. Крепко и хорошо спал, впервые с того дня, как оказался на корабле, и видел себя во сне прогуливающимся так же, как "этот неприятный тип", в хорошо сидящей форме, с уверенным и неприступным лицом, повергая в ужас одним своим видом, затыкая любое недовольство одним взглядом... В его грезах цепи позвякивали, волны плескали о борт корабля, луна пряталась за облаками, голоса каторжников звучали приглушенно, его собственные каблуки отбивали по доскам равномерный ритм. Жилю нравилось. Он видел себя таким уверенным, таким сильным, таким... офицером. И уж конечно, он бы не был таким отвратительно неприятным типом, если бы носил форму. Он был бы поражающим, впечатляющим, он вызывал бы почтение и трепет, а не насмешки, как сейчас...  
Видеть сны было так приятно, что он совсем не сразу понял, как проснулся. Лежал, прислушиваясь, и не вполне понимал, что эти равномерные шаги - не его, что эти волны на самом деле, а шепот заключенных и звяканье цепей становятся все более и более громким. Отдельные слова вплетались в продолжение сна, короткие и рваные. "Сейчас", "держи", "быстрее". Снова цепи. Шепот. Скрип досок. Размеренный звук шагов. Плеск волн. "Держи его".   
Жиль даже не успел ничего понять. Просто два ряда, восемь здоровенных мужиков, поднялись, словно единым движением. От Жавера он видел только спину, его быстро закрыли спины заключенных, и было очевидно, что сейчас он получит удар, упадет, и беглые каторжники бросятся освобождать остальных...  
Он не думал и пары секунд. Вскочил и заорал "Тревога", попытался рвануться вперед, помочь - и совсем забыл, что привязан за ногу еще с вечера. Упал, пропахав носом палубу, вызвав у обернувшихся на крик взрывы громового хохота. Нос разбил, коленку тоже, а пока поднимался, пока выпрямлялся, с кубрика уже бежали матросы, и почему-то было тихо там, в центре палубы, где сгрудились нападавшие. Он сразу не разглядел, а потом там и вовсе собралась толпа, а из носа хлестала кровь, а с юта уже бежал Кальмар, так что Жиль просто отполз в сторонку и начал отвязываться. Получалось плохо: рывком с места он очень неприятно затянул петлю на ноге, и мокрый узел просто так не поддавался. Он еще и ноготь содрал об эту дрянь, пальцы раскровенил, обидно было до слез. Все, теперь быть ему в глазах всей команды тем-самым-идиотом.   
Кто-то бегал мимо, кто-то кричал, слышен был звон, кажется, уже совсем не цепей, а потом выстрел и чей-то невероятно громкий в наступившей тишине вздох. Жиль ковырялся в своей веревке, только затягивая её сильнее, а потом рядом с ним появилась темная фигура.  
Жавер опустился на колено и своим ножом помог разрезать особенно тяжелый узел. На его перчатках были следы крови, дубинка на его бедре тоже была испачкана красным, а оставшиеся непокрытыми волосы выбивались на лицо тонкими прядками. Жиль только надеялся, что "этот неприятный тип" не видел, как он падал, разбивая лицо... А тот пожал ему руку, сказал "спасибо" и помог подняться.  
***  
То утро он уже встречал в комнатке на юте. Да, она была маловата. Да, там едва хватало места самому Жаверу, но это был ют, здесь не было такой кошмарной качки, и была крыша над головой. И койка: настоящая, не гамак, почти что кровать! Большую часть времени ему светило спать все-таки на полу, но шанс хоть раз в неделю лечь на что-то мягкое и укрыться настоящим одеялом... Да такое и дома-то не всегда выпадало.  
Жиль не умел читать, а потому смотрел с невольным трепетом на сундук, в верхней части которого Жавер хранил письменные принадлежности и несколько книг. После того, как выяснилось, что он, в самом деле, ведет записи - делает всю подобную работу за Кальмара, честно говоря – и, в самом деле, пользуется краткими часами отдыха, чтобы читать пересказы мыслей каких-то людей, которые умерли давным-давно, но почему-то считаются очень умными, испытываемое Жилем уважение начало стремительно клониться к восхищению с легкой ноткой сочувствия. Есть же, на что время тратить...  
Жавер объяснил ему все, что мог. Сам он ходил младшим надсмотрщиком уже третий год, и то, насколько это хлебное место, долго растолковывать не пришлось: два своих комплекта формы! Свой собственный теплый плащ, пропитанный так, чтобы не пропускать воду! Книги! Для Жиля это все казалось признаками совершенно невероятного богатства, приближающегося к вульгарной роскоши, как он себе её представлял. Он уже, наверное, хотел бы остаться, если бы не качка. И не вонь, ох да. И побриться уже очень хотелось. С бородами на корабле ходили все, но Жиль, приученный в Обани к бритью раз в два дня – подмастерье цирюльника был его приятелем и набивал руку, за счет чего Жиль ходил бритый и чаще всего чуть порезанный, но зато это было бесплатно и красиво. Здесь же о цирюльнике никто не заводил и речи, подбородок чесался и обрастал, и добыть горячей воды с мылом почему-то было проблематично. Он даже сам спросил, но Жавер только грустно покачал головой и посоветовал расставаться с этой идеей сразу. Пообещал научить подравнивать бороду, чтобы выглядело не так страшно: совсем не тот ответ, которого ждал Жиль, но немножко – совсем чуть-чуть – лучше, чем ничего.   
Жизнь под присмотром оказалась в самом деле лучше. Вместо того, чтобы смеяться над ним за неуклюжее падение, команда хвалила его за вовремя поднятую тревогу. Кок проникся особенными симпатиями и пару раз припрятывал кусочки повкуснее. Из ямы гребцов, правда, слышался скрип зубов и сдавленные проклятия, но здесь было не как в тюрьме – здесь можно было сказать Жаверу, и на спину нарушителя дисциплины опустился бы хлыст. Оскорбление служителя закона – преступление, и Жиль с удовольствием вживался в свой новый статус – не одной из дворовых крыс, но полноправного начальника над кем-то. Наверное, со временем у него будет свой хлыст тоже. И форма. И дубинка – тяжелая дубинка с резной рукоятью, удобно лежащая в руке, одним ударом сбивающая с ног огромного мужика.   
А потом снова начиналась качка, и все, о чем он мечтал – сдохнуть в наиболее пристойной позе где-нибудь в углу. И если бы это была единственная проблема!  
Кальмар происходящим на палубе не слишком-то интересовался, но по какой-то мистической причине его вечно приносило проконтролировать состояние дел именно тогда, когда Жиль делал что-то не так. Спотыкался, ругался с кем-то, отдыхал под мачтой вместо того, чтобы патрулировать, быстренько ел дополнительный паек. Каждый раз, не реже раза в неделю, Жиль получал от него ругань и подзатыльники, и даже не мог сказать, что ни в чем не виноват.   
А вот с матросами – мог. Ну не знал он, что… ну, догадывался, да. Но просто вовремя не понял. Тут было еще два юнги по пятнадцать лет, но с ними он ничего общего не имел, и когда выяснилось, что кое-кто его поведение принял за то, что ни один достойный христианин себе позволить не может, было уже немножко поздно. По счастью, непоправимого не произошло, но сам факт намерений привел его в ужас. Конечно, Жиль тут же сообщил Жаверу, и весь оставшийся срок пути до Алжира проводил или в их каюте, или у мсье Жака, или на палубе, но так, чтобы точно быть на виду у кого-нибудь более-менее благонадежного. И все равно было страшно. Какие же люди бывают…  
***  
Алжир заставил его забыть о тревогах – забыть обо всем на свете. Белый город, окруженный песками и голубым-голубым морем, под высоким и чистым небом, казался сошедшим из какого-то мистического видения. По улицам ходили смуглые люди в странных одеждах, всюду слышался непривычный говор и странные улыбки, из кабаков пахло незнакомой едой, красивые голоса разносились над городом несколько раз в день, призывая его жителей к молитве, и при этом прямо в пристани были выставлены на продажу живые люди. В первый же день у него украли кошелек - настолько пустой, что даже не очень жалко - а потом сначала затащили в какой-то красивый дом, благоухающий воистину райскими ароматами, а потом так же быстро оттуда вытолкали. Жиль успел увидеть краешком глаза женские фигуры в немножко прозрачных тканях, и увиденное грозило еще долго стоять перед его внутренним взором, радуя глаз и душу.  
Но, так или иначе, а он остался без денег. Пришлось поступать так же, как на корабле - цепляться за Жавера и мсье Жака. Со вторым было интереснее: Жавер носа не совал из порта, ходил вместе с Кальмаром и капитаном по рынкам и тюрьмам или присматривал за порядком среди каторжников. Кажется, красоты города его совсем не трогали - Жиль решил, что это вопрос привычки. Ну и конечно, так у него оставалось существенно больше денег. Мсье Жак существенно поиздержался, таская Жиля по самым интересным местам Алжира, каковые были ему известны во множестве. И даже раскрыл ему тайну дома со щедро раздетыми женщинами - оправдавшую самые смелые ожидания.  
В обратную дорогу он готов был отправляться другим человеком: повзрослевшим, загоревшим, бритым до скрипа. Жизнь играла новыми красками, хотелось дышать полной грудью, с губ не сходила чуть снисходительная улыбка: Жиль чувствовал себя познавшим жизнь.   
А потом земля скрылись из виду, ветер усилился, и все, что он мог - лежать носом в угол и пытаться не шевелиться.   
***  
Среди гребцов было пополнение: выбывших во время бунта заменили новыми, с темной до угольного цвета кожей, ворчащих на непонятном языке, свирепых на вид, с оскаленными зубами. Еще и рассадили их по разным скамьям, чтобы даже переговорить не могли, отчего их оскалы выглядели даже более свирепо, а среди французских каторжников начались волнения. Жиль никогда не думал, что такое возможно, но бесправные и бессловесные заключенные, не боясь кнута и дубинки, попросту требовали убрать подальше "чудовищ", рядом с которыми, якобы, можно погубить свою и без того грешную душу. Кальмар разорался, обещая лишить дневного пайка всех, кто скажет еще хоть слово, капитан попросту не обратил внимания, Жиль ничего не мог поделать: ему и самому было бы страшно все дни проводить рядом с этакими страхолюдинами. Конечно, в результате никого не перековали, а после нескольких наказаний кнутом, когда даже самые громкие голоса чуть поутихли, Жавер попросил корабельного священника вмешаться. Тот, позевывая, все-таки прочел проповедь, которую лично Жиль нашел весьма вдохновляющей: о том, как посылаемые испытания укрепляют и очищают душу, и как нуждаются эти несчастные заключенные в смирении и терпении, а их новые соседи-варвары - в слове Божьем и братской любви. Сам Жиль не хотел бы стучаться к подобным варварам с братской любовью, а тем более - с проповедями. Языка они явно не понимали, скалились, но гребли исправно.  
***  
Ночью, в шторм, одного из них убило - правда, вместе с двумя гребцами-французами. Огромная пушка сорвалась с креплений, пробила корму, но прежде насмерть задавила трех человек. Жиль был рад, что не видел самой трагедии, но к сожалению, поднялся на палубу именно к тому моменту, когда Жавер при помощи двух матросов отковывал от общей цепи трупы. Кальмар зевал у юта, под навесом, хмуро осматриваясь, и вдруг Жиль осознал, что даже не дал о себе знать. Он просто чуть ли не свалился в трюм, даже не решившись добраться до юта по ходящей ходуном палубе. Внизу хотя бы не смоет, так он рассуждал, и можно помогать ребятам, которые откачивают воду. Правда, до них дойти не получилось. Так, пристроился в уголке, вцепился в балку, зажмурился и не шевелился.  
\- Явился! - прогрохотало над палубой, от чего многие все-таки повернулась посмотреть на источник шума. Многие, но далеко не все: к тому, что Кальмар всегда орет, все уже привыкли.   
Жиль покаянно опустил голову. Тут что не делай, наорут так, что хоть за борт от стыда бросайся, да пристроят к делу погрязнее. Ничего, не в первый раз, слова - они не грязь, не налипают. Тем паче, ничего нового не прозвучало: бездельник, лодырь, крыса трюмная, трус, нахлебник. Чтобы уже в который раз от этого волноваться, нужно было вовсе не учиться на собственных ошибках, поорет - и успокоится. Жавера он еще жутче распекает, а тот даже бровью не ведет и голову не опускает.  
Жилю опущенная голова позволяла косить взглядом в сторону пробитой кормы, где сейчас все еще копались Жавер и корабельный кузнец, осматривая цепи и крепления. Ничего хорошего с той стороны тоже не звучало, хотя ругались тише. Он и дальше осматривался, насколько позволял угол обзора. Так. Для порядка.  
Потом он так и не мог сказать, что его дернуло: все каторжники были на своих местах, мир был тих и спокоен, а потом Жиль просто обнаружил себя орущим: "Пригнись", Жавера - медленно, слишком медленно поворачивающимся в сторону угрозы, а каторжника с незнакомым - а теперь запомнившимся навсегда - лицом, что было хуже всего, с пистолетом в руке. Он не думал особенно, зачем, куда и почему, когда бегом бросался между ними, понимая, что увернуться Жавер уже не успеет, что он надежно окружен двумя рядами прикованных гребцов...  
Он только надеялся, что успел, когда услышал словно раскат грома, а потом крики ужаса.  
А потом - смех.  
Жиль стоял, как дурак, между своим сослуживцем и верной смертью, не решаясь взглянуть ни на одного из них, а вокруг почему-то хохотали в голос. И теперь уже несомненно над ним. И кажется, это было вечностью...  
\- А ты молодчина, Жиль. Спасибо, - сказали откуда-то слева, и кажется, это правда был Жавер, хотя и было невозможно ждать от него таких слов.  
***  
Они не остались на палубе надолго. Как только Жиль увидел, что случается с человеком, когда у него в руке взрывается пистолет, ему срочно потребовался свежий воздух где-нибудь в другой части корабля. Жаверу же попросту стало нечего делать: Кальмар не мог пренебречь возможностью взять живым опасного преступника, покушавшегося на слугу закона, и отправить его под справедливый суд, а помощников отправил "отдыхать" - подальше от возможности примазаться к столь чудному достижению.   
\- Зачем он это сделал? - Жиль правда не мог понять. Свежий воздух - кажется, он вовсе перестал чувствовать вонь корабля - привел его в чувство и вернул связанные мысли. - У него был только один пистолет. Он бы не освободился, не поднял бунт, только сделал бы себе хуже. Неужели он этого не понимал?  
\- Понимал. Но ничего не мог поделать.  
Жавер смотрит на воду, у него глаза грустные и задумчивые.   
\- Эти люди совершают свои преступления не потому, что ими движет какой-то расчет или цель. Часто их слова, описания, оправдания выглядят здравыми, но достаточно лишь пары вопросов, чтобы понять: все, что они делают, делают потому, что могут. Это их изначальное, природное, единственное оправдание. Они крадут не потому, что голодны или босы, они крадут потому, что взгляд их падает на вещь, которую они желают. Они убивают не чтобы защитить себя или свою семью: просто их взгляд падает на человека, который на миг оказывается слабее. Так же и этот несчастный: он не планировал побег, даже не думал о нем. Просто его преступная натура получила способ проявить свою внутреннюю, гнилую сущность, и все прочие мысли он утратил в тот же миг.  
\- А отец Виктор говорил, что так думать - грешно. Что каждый человек заслуживает шанса исправиться, и что нельзя отказывать ближнему в любви и вере, - при последних словах Жавер морщится так, словно ему под нос сунули тухлую рыбу.   
\- Любовь и вера их развращают, если хочешь знать. Святые отцы не бывают такими гнилыми, даже худшие из них. Они судят по себе, по достойным людям, сознающим и свою ответственность, и цену своего слова. Преступники не таковы. Тому, кто единожды решил, что может стать богат, забрав имущество ближнего своего, что может обрести блага, погубив противника, кто хоть один раз преступил через законы светские и Господни, всегда будет стремиться сделать это снова. Просто потому, что может, потому, что душа его слаба, а легкий выход уже известен. Потому наказание должно быть неизбежным и самым суровым: таким, чтобы даже воспоминание о нем навсегда отвращало слабую душу от новых злодеяний. Понимаешь?  
Жиль задумывается. Понимать-то он понимает, но уж больно безнадежно все это звучит. И потом, он еще в тюрьме всегда думал, что если хорошо с человеком поговорить, то это будет к добру. Ну, что несчастный, однажды оступившись, почувствует к себе доброе отношение, задумается, и постарается больше не оступаться.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - кивает Жавер, выслушав его измышления. - Но жизнь оказалась совсем иной. Они начинают судить совсем иначе. Решают, что добрые слова и облегчение условий содержания - это не потому, что им пытаются помочь на пути к исправлению, а потому, что наказание их несправедливо настолько, что даже стражи закона не могут его принять. Предоставленные сами себе, в мыслях своих они могут от одной плошки с супом сверх нормы дойти до того, что в ограблении со взломом нет особенного преступления, если они хотели есть.   
\- А это не так?  
\- Конечно. Особенно если при этом вытаскивают все, что есть в доме, а потом поджигают его за собой, заметая следы. И хороший, достойный человек остается без средств к существованию. Разве это справедливо?   
Жиль ежится.  
\- Но если они хотят есть... А если у них были дети?  
\- Они должны были подумать, каково тем будет расти без родителей, отправленных в тюрьму. Должны были позаботиться о них. А вместо этого, на суде они прикрывались тем, что детей будет некому кормить. Считали, что это дает им оправдание. Понимаешь?  
\- Но ведь это правда.  
\- Но какая правда! Правда, обличающая их вину. Кто еще, кроме них самих, может быть причиной тому, что здоровые взрослые люди жили, ожидая подачек и чураясь честного труда?   
\- Они могли просто не найти работу. Ты знаешь...  
\- Не знаю.   
Жавер поправляет рукава, сосредоточенно глядя на манжеты. Так, словно они могли дать ему какой-то ответ.  
\- Я от рождения не имел ничего. Своих родителей видел только за решеткой и не жалел о том. С того возраста, когда мои ровесники еще развлекались играми и взаимными подначками, я использовал любой шанс, чтобы работать и учиться новому. Я знаю, что это такое, когда нет сил, и знаю, что это такое, когда перед лицом захлопывают двери. Как уезжать в никуда, зная, что рассчитывать можешь только на себя. Ни в одной истории ни одного заключенного, из всех, кого я видел за эти годы - ни одного - я не находил испытаний, что были бы мне незнакомы. Это не вопрос обстоятельств, Жиль, хотя люди и любят так оправдываться. Это вопрос выбора.   
Жиль молча смотрел на своего товарища. Должно быть, Жавера сделала разговорчивым близость смерти, хотя подтверждений тому ждать не стоило.   
\- И все-таки, они думают, что судьба к ним плоха. Почему бы не дать несчастным, пусть они хоть сто раз оступились, шанс поднять голову?  
\- Потому что они поднимут её слишком высоко. Потому что, услышав слова поддержки и внимания, эти люди не решат: "в мире есть доброта и для такой черной души, как моя". Они возгордятся. Решат, что осуждены несправедливо, повторяю тебе. А значит, выйдут на свободу и возьмутся за старое. Нет, Жиль, ради блага общества и ради блага этих же несчастных людей нельзя давать им повод так жестоко заблуждаться. Строгость, сдержанность и неизбежность наказания - вот основы, на которых держится закон, вот те рамки, которые не падут даже после того, как преступник покинет тюрьму. В них нет добра, Жиль, в них нет внутреннего стремления к правильной жизни, и только страх перед неизбежным может сдержать это зло.   
\- Этот несчастный вот не сдержался.  
\- Его прооперируют, и если получится спасти - будут судить, чтобы наказать по всей строгости закона.   
\- Не слишком ли? Он уже потерял руку, какое еще наказание может быть соразмерным?  
\- По закону за покушение на представителя закона судят и приговаривают к каторжным работам либо смерти. Никогда не слышал, чтобы за преступление отнимали руку, по крайней мере, в наше время.  
Жиль нахмурился. Он очень, очень хотел объяснить Жаверу, что тот не прав, но не мог найти слов. Что куда хуже, пришлось задуматься, а в самом ли деле он не прав: Жиль пытался вспомнить лица и имена тех, с кем был добр, но почему-то перед глазами всплывал Папаша Том - один из тех, кто устроил бунт в первые дни плавания, Сизый Жак - остался в Обани ждать казни за то, что зарезал цирюльника; он так жаловался на боль в зубах, что утра и полной охраны ждать не стали, повели прямо так, его же все знали... А в результате - один труп с бритвой в шее, один изуродованный стражник и побег почти на пять часов. Поймали же просто чудом.   
Жиль еще долго стоит, даже когда Жавер уходит. Жиль вспоминает имена, лица, истории и пытается вспомнить хотя бы одного, одного-единственного, для кого все было не зря. Он же должен быть, должен.   
Хотя бы один.  
***  
Несчастному отнимают руку, но спасают жизнь. Он сидит в трюме, под постоянным надзором, мучаясь от боли, от голода и невозможности пошевелиться. Жиль знает, что когда они приедут в Марсель, бедолагу будут судить, приговорят и повесят.  
И не может заставить себя жить с этим в мире.   
Его разрывают на части две равновеликие истины. Он знает, что прав Жавер, просто потому что прав, потому что весь опыт невеликой жизни Жиля говорит, что все устроено именно так, что преступление - любое преступление - ужасно, и наказание должно быть соответствующим.  
И ему все равно. Он не хочет, чтобы так было, и он не хочет признавать, что так может быть. Страдания человеческого существа, сколь бы чудовищны ни были его ошибки, вызывает в нем лишь глубочайшее сочувствие. В тюрьме он мог тайком сунуть кому-нибудь свой кусок хлеба от ужина, или передать записку от ждущей у ворот жены, или хотя бы пересказывать услышанные на площади новости. Здесь нет площадей, новостей, жен, здесь каторжники сидят плечо к плечу круглые сутки, и единственный путь со скамьи - на тот свет, и так будет всегда. Теперь он видит многое из того, на что прежде не обращал внимания.  
День за днем Жавер расхаживает по палубе, прямой и безжалостный, и его дубинка надежно лежит в руке, и каторжники смотрят снизу вверх из своих просоленных, пропитанных худшей вонью ям на него, как на древнее карающее божество, и им становится ясно, что пощады не будет, и глаза их гаснут, и в них остается только усталая покорность судьбе. На Кальмара смотрят иначе, на капитана даже шепчут проклятия, рискуя навлечь на себя удар хлыста. На Жавера каторжники молчат, и это молчание пугает Жиля даже больше, чем доносящиеся из трюма стоны. Ему кажется, что вокруг - мертвецы, заживо гниющие в могилах, и ему стыдно быть живым, когда вокруг не прекращаются похороны.  
Жиль дождаться не может возвращения в Марсель. Когда вдалеке показывается берег, он готов броситься в море и научиться плавать, лишь бы быстрее оказаться среди живых. Он уже не вспоминает ни второго комплекта формы, ни книг в кожаных переплетах - просто хочет вернуться в свою тюрьму в Обани, где по камерам заперты несчастные, виноватые, но все еще живые люди.


	4. Chapter 4

ЧАСТЬ 4.

Господин Шабулье поднес к лицу платок, пытаясь скрыть зевоту. День обещал быть скучным и невыносимым, расплатой за излишне бурный вечер. Давеча граф Англес устраивал прием, на котором, несомненно, должен был присутствовать его столь доверенный секретарь, даже когда вечер затянулся глубоко за пределы приличий. В девятом часу утра господин Шабулье покинул дом своего патрона, а в два у него в приемной уже ожидали вызванные вчера для разбирательства префекты полиции департаментов Ду, Нижние Альпы и Вар.  
Уже перед началом приема секретарь господина Шабулье – ведь очевидно, что столь занятой господин, независимо от своего собственного ранга, обязан иметь секретаря – сообщил, что вместо префекта из Вара прибыл тюремный надзиратель из самого Тулона. С одной стороны, это было возмутительное пренебрежение обязанностями со стороны префекта, но с другой, относительно дела о беглом рецидивисте человек, непосредственно работающий на каторге, мог сказать больше, чем префект, который оного беглеца, скорее всего, не видел в лицо.  
Господин Шабулье зевнул снова – даже утренний кофе не помог – приказал секретарю принести еще пару чашек божественного бодрящего напитка и велел звать прибывших.  
Легче всего было с префектом Ду. Несчастный подтвердил, что означенный преступник – вор и рецидивист Жан Вальжан – никогда не появлялся в Понтарлье либо в других городах департамента, не имел в них известных связей и не, не, не. Получаса хватило, чтобы все вопросы к нему были исчерпаны, достойный муж смог откланяться и направиться в обратный путь. Не в Понтарлье, разумеется, а свою гостиницу, чтобы на следующий день слова явиться в этот же кабинет, но уже выпрашивать и уговаривать.  
Оставалось двое.  
Префект департамента Нижние Альпы, где в городе Динь и его окрестностях помянутый Жан Вальжан успел наследить так, что теперь ему была дорога только назад на каторгу, выглядел недовольным и готовым защищаться, не щадя глотки. Это был невысокий мужчина лет пятидесяти, всем своим видом напоминавший бульдога – из тех, кто вцепляется в место, а не в преступника, конечно же. Шабулье давно знал этого типа, ответственного и по-своему верного, а вот его сегодняшнего противника видел впервые.  
Тот был молод – на первый взгляд, ему сложно было дать хотя бы тридцать лет лет. Узкое лицо с тяжелыми надбровными дугами, выдающимся носом и весьма заметными скулами. Бакенбарды. Неприятный, пронизывающий взгляд, которым смотреть на вышестоящих попросту неприлично. Слишком идеальная осанка, слишком напряженная поза, немного знакомое лицо. Откуда-то Шабулье знал этого юношу. Конечно, он был в Тулоне в прошлом году, но какие обстоятельства могли запечатлеть в его памяти одного из многочисленных надсмотрщиков, практически не имевшего самостоятельной ценности? Или…  
\- Господина Боссэ я знаю. А вы, сударь, сколь я помню, не представились.  
Господин Шабулье изображает свой самый суровый взгляд. На его взгляд, это действительно вопиюще! – не то, что впервые оказавшийся в его кабинете каторжный надсмотрщик забыл представиться, а то, что под его взглядом на секунду Шабулье в самом деле почувствовал вину за то, что всю ночь провел за вином и картами, а этих троих продержали в его приемной на два часа больше, чем было положено. Ему не нравится чувствовать вину. И единственный человек, кто может его стыдить – сам граф Англес, который не только выше по званию и положению, но и платит за эту привилегию немалые деньги.  
Молодой человек поднимается из кресла, кланяется, но говорит скупо, словно ему не указали только что на дерзкое и неуместное поведение. Потрясающая невозмутимость - что-то между идиотическим непониманием ситуации и достойным спокойствием человека, уверенного в каждом своем слове. Таких господин Шабулье здесь видит крайне редко, а потом звучит имя - и все становится на свои места.  
***  
Жавер.  
Интереснейшая биография, конечно. Шабулье сразу вспоминает. Личное дело за номером ..., действительно едва-едва за тридцать, карьера начинается с пособничества аресту собственного отца. Продолжение не менее чудесно: тюрьма, рудники, галеры, снова рудники, но уже в новом звании. Верность, отвага, прямодушие, подтвержденные на суше и на море, признанные неоднократно самыми разными людьми. Идеальные рекомендации. Невероятно низкое количество жалоб за все время службы. Увольнение с флота, последовавшее за тремя подряд рапортами о завершении у заключенных срока отбытия наказания. Громкая была история - младший надзиратель ценой карьеры и хлебного места добился освобождения двоих конокрадов, чей срок в самом деле подошел к концу. Шутили, что это единственные преступники во всем французском флоте, для кого стало возможно покинуть галеры не на тот свет.  
И Тулон, конечно. Годы идеальной службы. Достойная немалого удивления верность долгу. Ни единого случая мздоимства, ни единой попытки закрыть глаза на запрещенные, но традиционно позволяемые заключенным вольности. Следование закону вопреки традициям, нормам и здравому смыслу, не оберегая своих интересов и не интересуясь чувствами других. Жавером по-своему гордились, хотя более неудобного человека ни для руководства, ни для заключенных не было. Каторга всегда подразумевала определенную гибкость подходов, и для кого-то, столь к ней не склонного, вовсе не была лучшим местом.  
Шабулье слушает, думая о чем-то вдалеке, не глядя на Жавера - почти вовсе не глядя. Отсутствие внимание совсем не мешает тому докладывать.  
\- 24601, Жан Вальжан, отец также Жан Вальжан, мать Жанна Матье, уроженец Бри, первое свое преступление совершил в Фавероле. Кража со взломом. Приговорен к пяти годам каторжных работ, препровожден в Тулон. Первый побег на четвертом году, потом на шестом, на десятом и на тринадцатом. За счет продлений срока наказания в результате побегов, общий срок заключения составил девятнадцать лет. В текущем году он истек, в положенный согласно последнему из приговоров день оному Вальжану была выдана сумма в сто девять франков и пятнадцать су, согласно существующим нормам оплаты труда заключенных. Отмечу, что оный Вальжан выражал недовольство данной суммой, счел её заниженной. Они высоко ценят свой труд, эти каторжники, - Жавер позволил себе презрительную усмешку. - Известно, что, проходя через Грасс, он подрядился на некие работы для местного трактирщика, и так же выражал недовольство суммой оплаты. Достойному человеку пришлось прибегнуть к угрозам, чтобы защитить свое имущество и жизнь. После этого Жан Вальжан покинул департамент Вар, и о его судьбе я не располагаю достоверными сведениями. В дополнение могу сказать лишь, что Жан Вальжан - преступник из породы опаснейших и неисправимых, и его пребывание на свободе, я уверен, не должно продлиться долго.  
\- Да его вообще нельзя было выпускать! - взрывается префект Нижних Альп, чуть ли не подпрыгивая. - Вас что, всему надо учить?! Это не человек, это бешеный пес, это сама суть отвратительного и преступного! Вы должны, должны были задержать его под арестом, пока он не сгнил бы к чертям!  
Господин Шабулье с интересом смотрит на лицо Жавера. Человек, отдавший завидную карьеру и наживший себе влиятельного врага, чтобы освободить отбывшего срок заключенного, что он скажет теперь?  
\- Я согласен, - кивает Жавер. - С тем, что Жан Вальжан - чудовище, достойное лишь цепей и долгих, тяжелых трудов, но решать его судьбу было не в моей власти, мсье. И не в вашей. Закон утвердил срок, по истечении которого даже самым отвратительным преступникам должен быть дан шанс на новую жизнь, и никто не был вправе у Вальжана этот шанс отнимать.  
И что самое смешное - он говорит серьезно. Хотя нет, это не смешно, Шабулье вынужден признать, это совсем не смешно. Это чудовищно и прекрасно. Это что-то не из этого мира, что-то потустороннее, незнакомое и неуместное. Речь о каторге, черт возьми! Любой надзиратель расскажет сотню способов спровоцировать заключенного и добавить ему срок - на столько, на сколько потребуется. Так же, как и на галерах любой надсмотрщик знает, как проводить по документам рабов... Каторжников с давно истекшим сроком отбытия, которым закон уже велит давать новый шанс.  
Закон велит, скажете тоже... Интересно, в Тулоне Жавер так же доконал окружающих, как в свое время на галерах? Шабулье хмыкает. На звук тут же оборачиваются оба спорщика, приходится делать строгое лицо, осаживать их и заказывать концерт "что заключенный 24601 сделал в городе Динь и его окрестностях". Конечно, Шабулье уже в курсе, но в исполнении представителя пострадавшей стороны события обретают просто-таки трагическую окраску.  
Угрожал трактирщику. Вломился в дом почтенного горожанина. Был схвачен по подозрению в краже - как позже оказалось, ложному. "Наш епископ - воистину святая душа. Не сомневаюсь, он в самом деле подарил нуждающемуся свое серебро, пусть даже и отъявленному преступнику. А как огорчен был его Преосвященство, когда вскрылась эта история с малышом Жерве!".  
История была проста. Утром Жан Вальжан покинул город Динь, а ближе к вечеру по той же дороге, которой он ушел, прибежал рыдающий мальчишка-трубочист. Единственный свидетель и пострадавший, ограбленный Вальжаном на страшную сумму в сорок су, да еще с угрозами, средь бела дня, недалеко от города! Понятное дело, что для обычного человека, стащить у ребенка монетку - скорее проступок, в отсутствие свидетелей еще и недоказуемый - но для только что освободившегося каторжника это преступление, рецидив, основание для немедленного ареста и нового суда. Конечно же, в Понтарлье моментально написали, равно как и в несколько небольших городов, лежавших на предполагаемом пути Вальжана, но все было напрасно: каторжник с желтым паспортом пропал бесследно.  
Господин префект полиции департамента Нижние Альпы умудрился, сказав всю правду, существенно ухудшить свое положение. Так или иначе, а преступника упустили его подчиненные. Шабулье еще помнил, что изначально речь шла о попытке доказать, что ответственность лежит в равной мере на Тулоне - отпустили того, кого не стоило отпускать, Понтарлье - не арестовали того, кого надо, а маленький несчастный Динь - так, просто попал в обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. Шабулье и сам еще утром намеревался возложить всю вину на Тулон: как будто в самом деле не знают, кого отпускать можно, а кого следует попридержать. Есть же общепризнанные истины! Но нет. Доказывать этому человеку с горящими верностью закону глазами, что есть вещи, которые просто не предусмотрены, что закон предполагает, а человек всегда сможет удивить... Шабулье не видит в этом смысла. Каждый хорош на своем месте и в свое время, а Жавер хорош даже явно не на своем месте. Надзиратель на каторге должен быть в меру... гибким, чтобы защищать общество по своему разумению от преступников слишком хитрых, чтобы продлевать свой срок еще больше. Конечно, это сопряжено с определенными... перегибами, которые кто-то может даже назвать злоупотреблениями, но, в конце концов, разве стоит спокойствие и мир в обществе продленного заключения пары-тройки каторжников, виноватых не так сильно, как большинство их собратьев?  
Господин Шабулье весьма предприимчив. Жавер кажется ему интересным вложением сил и средств, которое нужно всего лишь правильно переместить. Для начала, следует покончить с этой ситуацией: вынести префекту полиции Нижних Альп строгий выговор и велеть бросить все силы на поимку Жана Вальжана. Назначить обоим явиться для доклада - несчастному префекту завтра к трем, Жаверу - к пяти.  
***  
Будучи секретарем, которому в силу огромной занятости самому нужны секретари, господин Шабулье чувствовал определенную близость к миру тех, кто имеет власть и определяет судьбы. Его патрон, министр и префект полиции Парижа, не всегда проявляет себя полным рвения к работе - таким образом, Шабулье, готовый взять на себя любые обязанности, частенько принимает решения, задевающие людей значительно более родовитых и влиятельных. Это, конечно, повлияло в определенной мере на восприятие им мира, собственного места в нем и собственных возможностей: когда в твой кабинет ежедневно заходят с поклонами и униженными просьбами, немудрено счесть такое положение дел естественным и привыкнуть распоряжаться судьбами. Едва ли в этом может быть что-то плохое: по природе своей Шабулье не зол, взятки берет в меру, в распределении благ старается быть справедливым, а личным симпатиям поддается редко.  
Но в конце концов, что такого в том, чтобы изредка действовать так, как кажется правильным?  
Шабулье привык считать, что разбирается в людях, и с высоты своего опыта может сказать: ничего более неуместного, чем Жавер-надсмотрщик он в жизни не видел, но одновременно с этим что-то более полезное, чем правильно пристроенный Жавер, он плохо может себе представить. Верность, развитый ум, хорошая реакция, опыт, наблюдательность... К чему хоронить все это в катакомбах Тулонской каторги, когда можно найти юному таланту соответствующее применение.  
\- Вы не думали о службе в полиции, юноша? - спрашивает Шабулье, пока его секретарь разливает чай. Ходить вокруг да около в разговоре с этим прямым во всех смыслах юнцом кажется пока неуместным.  
\- Я подавал прошение в Кассисе, в Марселе и в Тулоне. Первые два были отклонены по возрасту, третье - в силу укомплектованности личного состава. Тулон не так велик, к сожалению.  
\- Я мог бы предложить вам место. Начнете как помощник инспектора в Дине, пока не будет завершено расследование по делу Вальжана. Потом, если вы проявитель себя достойно, я порекомендую вас в другой департамент, подальше от вашего вчерашнего собеседника. Что скажете, мой юный друг?  
Жавер не опускает глаз, не краснеет и не бросается благодарить. Положительно, приятное разнообразие на общем фоне, но Шабулье чувствует себя даже немного разочарованным. Он не каждый день делает такие подарки, чтобы на них смотрели с подозрением!  
\- Я бесконечно благодарен вам, сударь, но разрешите мне говорить прямо. Я не лучший среди своих коллег, не имею выдающихся достижений и не обладаю душевными достоинствами, которые могли бы привлечь внимание. Честь, которую вы собираетесь оказать мне, несоразмерна моим заслугам.  
Шабулье просто хочется аплодировать. Ему предложили место мальчика на побегушках при человеке, который будет впадать в ярость при одном звуке его голоса, а он изящно уворачивается тем, что этой чести недостоин!  
\- Работа в полиции, мой юный друг, это не честь, а тяжкое бремя. Сложно даже сравнивать его с вашими прошлыми обязанностями: здесь те, кто преступил закон, не будут поступать к вам связанными и приговоренными. Здесь вы должны будете искать, обезвреживать, доставлять под суд. От вашего решения будет зависеть судьба человека, и вскоре вы должны будете научиться с первого взгляда определять, виновен ли человек перед вами, потому что ценой ваших ошибок будет становиться жизнь.  
Шабулье осекается, глядя на Жавера почти с тревогой. Глаза молодого человека горят темным, притягивающим пламенем, делая его немного непропорциональное лицо в равной мере красивым и омерзительным. Жутковатое зрелище, от которого даже привычному ко всему Шабулье становится не по себе. Он снова чувствует за собой какую-то неясную вину, хотя сегодня прием начался вопреки обыкновению вовремя... ничего себе! Да парень просто создан для этой работы, если способен заставить второе лицо в парижской полиции искать себе оправдания.  
\- Если вы согласитесь, - продолжает он механически, уже зная ответ, - у вас едва ли будет спокойная жизнь. Пока не дорастете до начальника, не имеет смысла и думать о женитьбе, но я бы советовал вовсе оставить эту мысль. Иные думают, что женатый начальник...  
\- Не стоит, сударь. Я не намерен жениться, обзаводиться детьми и оседать на одном месте. Мне это неинтересно.  
Шабулье приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется ехидно.  
\- Осторожнее, юноша. Подобную фразу могут расценить как признание в определенных склонностях, о которых не стоит распространяться вслух. Говоря прямо, это единственное объяснение, которое приходит в голову отчаянному нежеланию жениться, так что потрудитесь его опровергнуть... или нет, если уж на то пошло.  
Какая разница, если на то пошло. Неуставные отношения в последние годы - не такая эпидемия, как раньше, но все еще здесь и рядом. Одним больше - одним меньше, никто и не заметит.  
\- Я вовсе не имею склонности к связям с другими людьми. Я им не нравлюсь. Они не нравятся мне. В своем роде, с миром я нахожусь в состоянии полной взаимности.  
На первый взгляд, поверить в это сложно. Жавер выглядит... ну да, чуть странно. Немножко непривычный для француза разрез глаз. Выдающийся во всех смыслах нос, чуть слишком большой для некрупного лица. Глубокий взгляд, на дне которого чувствуется что-то странное. Плотно сжатые тонкие губы. Взгляд мечется по лицу, каждая черта которого не выглядит неприятной - и не может зацепиться за что-то, что казалось бы привычным и приятным. Он весь - сочетание небольших черт, не вызывающих симпатии, освещенных изнутри внутренним огнем, который скорее пугает. Шабулье видел, ненадолго, на один взгляд - и испугался.  
\- Я правильно помню, что в вас есть цыганская кровь? - спрашивает он, скорее чтобы что-то говорить, чем в самом деле желая услышать ответ.  
\- Моя мать была цыганкой. Отец - из Каталони. Сложно сказать, каких именно я кровей. Это имеет значение для службы?  
\- Напрямую нет. Но людям всегда приятнее быть рядом с кем-то, похожим на них, а вы не выглядите похожим на обычного француза.  
\- Людям неприятно быть рядом со мной, сударь. Я заметил это еще в детстве. Им тяжело. Мое присутствие вызывает тревогу, напряженность, отторжение. Чаще всего. Исключения можно пересчитать по пальцам. Нет, сударь, если вам нужен кто-то приятный...  
\- Нет-нет. Мне нужен полицейский. А вы, Жавер, не тяготеете ли к обществу... себе подобных?  
И снова он бледнеет, а глаза сверкают. Это никуда не годится, в самом деле. С такой эмоциональностью и такими бурными реакциями, как он вообще продержался столько времени?  
\- Единственные люди, которых я считаю себе подобными - мои коллеги, верные долгу и закону. Впрочем, и к ним я также не, как вы изволили выразиться, тяготею. Как и к кому-либо еще. Не извольте беспокоиться об этом.  
И Шабулье с ужасом понимает, что этот юный нахал в самом деле ему нравится.  
***  
Формальности перевода из тулонских каторжных надзирателей в помощники полицейского инспектора в Дине занимают две недели. Шабулье настаивал на том, чтобы Жавер задержался в Париже, но тот, кажется, воспринял всерьез поручение участвовать в деле беглого каторжника Вальжана. Подумать только, бросился вперед, не стараясь задержаться, чтобы заручиться повернее поддержкой новообретенного покровителя, не начал подлизывааться или юлить - дал слово докладывать о грядущих успехах, сухо поблагодарил и отбыл.  
Шабулье пребывал в полном восторге. Еще никогда за всю его весьма успешную карьеру не было такого: кому-то оказалась просто не нужно его личное расположение! Соглядатаи в Дине и в Тулоне не смогли уличить Жавера ни в торжестве, ни в высокомерии, словно бы тот воспринял свой перевод как нечто совершенно естественное и даже ожидаемое. Это было так прекрасно, что даже не досадно.  
И текущий его статус оставался загадкой. Технически, Жавер являлся протеже при Шабулье, но практически тот не успел замолвить ни словечка о том, куда и зачем нужно пристроить опекаемого, какие вольности ему позволять, насколько выше оставить жалование. Странно сказать, но кажется, Шабулье впервые осуществил перевод кого-то не в порядке поощрения или наказания, а просто - потому что на новом месте человек выглядел более естественно. А он выглядел.  
Чувствуя всю эту ситуацию незавершенной, Шабулье присматривал за достижениями Жавера. Даже вызвал его к себе, когда завершилось - естественно, полным провалом - преследование беглого каторжника Жана Вальжана. Ну теперь-то, когда с треском провалено первое же поручение, когда ожидания не оправданы, а планы провалены, Жавер должен был вести себя иначе!  
Черта с два.  
Глядя на Шабулье своими темными, пронзительными глазами, он раскладывал по столу отчеты, рисовал планы и схемы, описывал происходившие за эти недели события, и то дело уточнял, считает ли господин Шабулье, что в той ситуации следовало поступить иначе?  
Господин Шабулье не считал.  
Допусти Жавер хоть на миг слабость, карьера его была бы кончена, не начавшись. Если бы Шабулье услышал в его голосе хоть мгновение насмешки, хоть намек на попытку оправдаться, хоть на миг не вовремя приподнятую бровь увидел - но нет! Чертов Жавер в самом деле описывал свои попытки поймать беглеца, последовательно, подробно, и в самом деле хотел, чтобы Шабулье указал ему на ошибку!  
Наиболее душераздирающим был тот факт, что ошибок он не совершил. Все было сделано правильно. Просто иногда это происходит. Иногда преступники ускользают от закона, иногда справедливость не торжествует, иногда правосудие оказывается посрамлено. И никакие молодые люди, до глубины души тронутые этими событиями, не могут ничего исправить.  
Он ведь еще и всерьез этим растроган!  
Шабулье хочет задержать Жавера подольше. Такого с ним в этом тухлом и тесном Париже давно не случалось: чтобы был кто-то, кто в самом деле заинтересован, кто не ноет, не выпрашивает и не требует. Кого, черт возьми, всерьёз трогает и тревожит беглый каторжник не потому, что его поимка даст премию и несколько дней отпуска, а потому, что это беглый каторжник, который опасен для людей!  
Конечно, Жавер живет не в пустоте. Намеки, подмигивания, комментарии не обходят его стороной, и Шабулье понимает, что вот-вот столкнется с тем, что его юного протеже испортили и научили ныть, уговаривать, выпрашивать. Он думает, что готов.  
Он еще плохо знает своего мальчика.  
Жавер приходит к нему, озадаченный, как когда провалил поиски беглеца. Шабулье ужасно нравится, когда у него такое лицо, словно бы мир в очередной раз перешел на бокс, когда речь шла о партии в шахматы.  
\- Мсье, я вынужден задать вопрос, который может показаться бестактным, - Жавер садится только после разрешения, у него идеально прямая спина, он хмурится и сплетает пальцы в замок. Не будь на нем перчаток, Шабулье готов поклясться, он увидел бы белеющие костяшки.  
\- Мне сообщили, что в рамках происходящего я имею перед вами определенные обязательства. Прошу простить мое невежество, ранее у меня не было возможности узнать, каковы корректные действия в ситуации, когда вышестоящее лицо оказывает покровительство. Я недостаточно информирован. Так как информация, получаемая мной от сослуживцев, противоречива, я решил обратиться к вам напрямую, мсье. Какие действия ожидаются от меня в сложившейся ситуации?  
И Шабулье делает то единственное, что вообще возможно в этот момент: он хохочет в голос. Потому что ну черт же знает что, ну это неподражаемо, этот строгий взгляд, этот деловой голос, словно он за служебными инструкциями пришел! Что прикажете говорить?  
Гениально.  
Что ему теперь сказать-то? Денег потребовать? так откуда у него деньги, с его-то званием и опытом? небось, все запасы ушли на обзаведение. Связей? да какие у него могут быть связи, право дело! Былые знакомства, вздыхающие с облегчением, вспоминая об этом кошмаре. Нарушения полномочий? если бы он и умел, что такого может сделать младший офицер, чтобы как-то задеть интересы секретаря министра? Личные услуги? дубль пусто. Ни связей, ни опыта, ни бытовой ловкости. Даже в дела альковные не вовлечь: недостаточно красив.  
\- Никогда не задавай таких вопросов. Хотя нет. Не спрашивать тоже плохо. Ох, и откуда ты такой взялся... - ему ужасно смешно. - Ожидается и в самом деле, что ты будешь знать, что сделать, вернее, знать, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Что ожидается. Глупо, да?  
Жавер не кивает. Ну да, говорить своему начальнику, что он только что наговорил ерунды - не лучшее решение.  
\- Я занялся твоим делом не потому, что чего-то жду. Но обычно это делают не так. Обычно если кого-то решают продвигать, то потому, что этот человек исключительно верен. Или исключительно полезен. Понимаешь?  
Жавер кивает. Вот и хорошо.  
\- Я стану исключительно полезен, мсье. И буду исключительно верен. Не беспокойтесь.  
***  
Вся эта история чем дальше - тем страннее. Жавер делает карьеру, которой можно только позавидовать, но вызывает к себе только ненависть. Он дотошен, придирчив, он следует букве и запятой закона, не прощает ошибок никому и не совершает их сам. Стоит у него появиться первым подчиненным, как раскрывается во всей беспощадной красоте его нетерпимость, жестокость и требовательность. Такого легко возненавидеть, и Жавер все время находится на узкой грани между ненавистью и восхищением. Потому что, требуя идеала от других, он подает личный пример.  
Воздержанность, строгость, дисциплина. Все те качества, которые обычно описываются как "хорошо бы, но" Жавер воплощает в себе и действительно демонстрирует каждый чертов день. С каждым новым отчетом о его прогрессе Шабулье все больше чувствует смесь злости, восхищения и гордости. Это он нашел, это он добился, и это он оказался безнадежно превзойден собственным протеже в тех вопросах, которые сейчас кажутся безнадежно устаревшими. Жавер словно романтический герой, если такие слова можно сказать о полицейском. Не берет взяток, не закрывает глаза на мелкие правонарушения, не боится даже самых бешеных преступников. Постоянное личное участие в задержаниях, презрение к опасности, невероятная отвага. Один с дубинкой против троих с ножами - Жавер, первым вломиться на сходку шайки убийц - Жавер, и иногда это просто как-то слишком. Обычный, среднестатистический офицер полиции боится смерти, боится боли, и на фоне лишенного всяких сомнений Жавера выглядит жалко.  
Люди редко любят выглядеть жалкими, слабыми и нерешительными. Шабулье знает, что в каждом новом месте службы Жавер становится центром внимания: все ждут, когда же он оступится, когда покажет свою обычную, человеческую, низкую сторону. Обычные полицейские склонны ко круговой поруке, но не в этом случае, и можно не сомневаться, что если Жавер и обзаведется слабостями, об этом узнают моментально и доложат в считанные часы. Время идет, места службы и звания меняются, а самыми страшными пороками полицейского надзирателя Жавера остаются книги и табак. Он имеет наглость даже не пить!  
Впрочем, однажды Шабулье получает подтверждение того, что это пугающее совершенство от защиты закона все-таки умеет ошибаться. Из Монрейля-Приморского - богатого промышленного города, наверняка полного для полицейского надзирателя тяжелой работы - он присылает письмо, которое можно назвать самое меньшее странным. Утверждает, что, якобы, обнаружил беглого каторжника Жана Вальжана - того, на поиски которого и был переведен из Тулона. И было бы это поводом для радости, если бы парой дней раньше этот самый Вальжан не был арестован в Аррасе.  
С немалой радостью господин Шабулье написал Жаверу ответ, начинавшийся с «сим извещаю Вас, что Вы сошли с ума», продолжавшийся выражениями искренней тревоги за перетрудившегося полицейского надзирателя и заканчивался приказом немедленно отправляться в Аррас для выступления на суде по делу Вальжана-Шанматье.  
Что Жавер ошибся – это даже удачно. Во-первых, наш блестящий надзиратель получает щелчок по носу, а во-вторых, в деле Шанматье основными свидетелями все-таки являются такие же каторжники, как и он сам, что существенно ослабляет позиции обвинения. Пролистав еще раз материалы следствия, Шабулье, сказать по совести, так и не нашел подтверждений тому, что Шанматье может быть Жаном Вальжаном. Да, обвинение недурно поспекулировало на всем, что было в доступности: и на былой профессии Вальжана, и на девичьей фамилии его матери, но на беспристрастный взгляд, со страниц протоколов доносился практически крик: «Арестовывать тупоумного старика, укравшего ветку с яблоками – не почетно. То ли дело, схватить беглого каторжника!».  
Было бы неудивительно, говоря по совести, если бы Жавер начал возмущаться. Начал отрицать. Заявил, что пойманный – не Жан Вальжан. О, как бы они тогда забегали, как бы начали галдеть… Господин Шабулье почти жалеет, что этого не случилось. И, надо признать, чувствует себя немного разочарованным. Совсем чуть-чуть. Сказка кончилась. Жавер умеет ошибаться, выдавать желаемое за действительное и действовать, подчиняясь порыву гнева. На него не нужно ориентироваться. Можно не стыдиться, не дотягивая до его уровня. И вроде как стоило бы выдохнуть, но как же обидно… Обида приходит, обида уходит, а господин Шабулье остается наедине с поступающими из Арраса письмами и все больше ничего не понимает.  
Сперва ему пишет Жавер. Подтверждает, что Шанматье – и есть беглый Вальжан, посыпает голову пеплом и сообщает о том, что намерен вылететь со службы. Не уйти – вылететь.  
Потом приходит письмо из Арраса, в каковом сообщают, что в последний день судебного заседания по вопросу Шанматье-Вальжана явился господин Мадлен, мэр Монрейля-Приморского, и явно, недвусмысленно доказал, что Шанматье Жаном Вальжаном не является, потому что Вальжаном является Мадлен, и даже от письма веяло безграничным недоумением.  
Потом пришло письмо от младшего надзирателя из того самого приморского Монрейля, каковой докладывал, что помещенный под стражу мэр города бежал, расшатав решетку.  
Полицейский надзиратель из Монфермейля, где означенный Вальжан-Мадлен был замечен в последний раз, да не просто заметил, а выкрал из местного трактира живущую на попечении хозяев девчонку.  
Круговорот событий вокруг дела Шанматье-Вальжана-Мадлена обрастал все новыми подробностями. Дело затронуло несколько городов и, уже просто не имея выбора, господин Шабулье с разрешения своего патрона объявил полноценную сыскную операцию. Не могло быть никаких сомнений: Жан Вальжан, беглый каторжник, виновный в ограблении с проникновением в жилище (дважды), в ограблении на дороге, в побегах с каторги (четырежды!), в похищении ребенка и в подделке документов, направится в Париж: единственное место, где может затеряться все и всякий. Порядком утомившись всей это перепиской, Шабулье вызвал своего протеже в Париж лично.  
Довольно прозябать в безвестности. Жавера давно было пора перевести в Париж. Случай просто идеален, а следующий подвернется нескоро.


End file.
